A Friendship between a Kat and a Thief
by AMessofPickles
Summary: Several One-Shots between Hale and Kat. All of them seperate and not continued. ENJOY! Has some scenes from UC! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALLY CARTER'S CHARACTERS!
1. Nighttime warnings

**A/N: Review with constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heist Society novel just Hale's POV in this...**

**HALE'S POV**  
>When was she going to get back home? She hadn't taken anyone with her. Not even Nick. The thought made me feel more comfortable, but the fact that he was an <em>option<em>...

That annoyed me greatly.

Finally after what seemed like hours she walked through the front door and into the dining room. She stopped short when she saw me sitting at the head of the table. Her deep, sea blue eyes widened a fraction.

"Hi Hale," she said all too casually. "Hot date?"

Her tone invited me to joke with her, to pretend that everything wasn't dangerous. She wanted to pretend that she hadn't gone to seen Taccone.

But she wasn't going to be let off the hook that easily.

"Are you gonna get mad if I say I don't like you going to see him alone?" I asked carefully watching her expression.

"Jealous?" she said, trying to tease me. But I wasn't smiling. Nothing about the situation was funny.

"Take Angus and Hamish. Take Simon." Her eyebrows rose. "Okay, so don't take Simon. Take...Nick, if that's what you want." I stumbled over Nick's name because it was a lie. I didn't want her to take Nick. I wanted her to take me. Truthfully, I would go anywhere with her. But she always seemed to not need me. "Just don't trust Taccone, Kat."

"I took Gabrielle," she replied pointing to her cousin.

"I was the muscle," called Gabrielle. Her voice sounded distant and far away.

"You're right. Taccone is a whole different kind of bad," she continued.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Of course he was different, how was she only coming to this conclusion now? It seemed that nothing ever truly scared Kat. At times I admired her for it, but now I just thought she was being ignorant.

"Yeah."

"Why are you doing this Hale?"

"Why do you think?" I was truly interested in her answer. Did she know it was all because of her?

She broke eye contact with me and looked at the elaborate room. "Hale this life..." she said slowly, practically speechless. "This...what we do—what my family does—it looks a lot more glamorous when you choose it."

"So choose it." I said as stood up and handed her another envelope that was smaller and thinner.

"What's this?" she asked.

"That, darling, is my full confession. Dates. Times. I thought the crane rental receipt was a particularly nice touch." Kat looked at me speechless. "It's your ticket back into Colgan. If you want it." But similarly with Nick, I didn't want her to choose it. I wanted her to be with me, and only me. I had a desperate hope that she would take that envelope and burn it in the fireplace that was next door.

"Hale, I..." I moved in closer hoping that for once she would too.

"And I didn't choose _it, _Kat. I chose you." I whispered. I wanted to kiss her and say that everything would be fine. I wanted to say so much more, but instead I said, "The delivery is set?"

"Yeah." she said staring at the manila envelope. "No turning back now."

"No guts."

"No glory." she replied, finally meeting my eyes.

"We're in _way_ over our heads." And then I smiled for the first time that night.

**A/N: Hmmmm...so what do you all think? Hate it love it? Rate it please.  
>CHECK THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THIS! IT'S JUST ANOTHER ONE-SHOT...<br>**


	2. What happens in the Henley Hallways

**A/N: Another Hale/Kat one-shot...Enjoy even if it's quite short :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize<br>**

**HALE'S POV**  
>It was quite boring to talk to Gregory Wainwright, the director of the Henley . But I still new what was at stake, so I kept at it. I made some elaborate story about a Persian cat named Blinky and how my family's painting didn't go with the decor.<p>

I tried not to think too much about how the others were doing. Especially not about Nick and Kat. How he could wheedle into her protective walls in just a few days was beyond me. But how Nick managed to make Kat _like _him.

I just could not comprehend it.

So that's why, when we were about to turn the corner in the Henley hallway, I stopped short.

In the middle of the hallway was Kat and Nick.

_Kissing_.

I faintly registered the director muttering, "Children kissing in my halls..."

Nick had his arms wrapped around Kat's curvy figure and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And she had her hands around his neck and in his hair.

It took all my will power to not pry them apart. I had a huge urge to go over there and punch Nick's face and kiss Kat myself. I wanted to take her hands away from him and yell profanities at Nick. I wanted to do many things to Nick that would make it hard for him to have kids.

I felt queasy, but I knew we had a job to do.

So after hearing Angus say "We're clear." I turned to Mr. Wainwright pretending that I hadn't seen my crush and a complete stranger making out, and said:

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Wainwright, before I can promise you anything, I would really like to hear from you that there's nothing to fear from this man"—I snapped my fingers avoiding Kat's gaze, that I knew were on me—"Visily Romani."

**A/N: So if you liked this one review and/or check out my other stories of Kat and Hale  
>Hopefully I will make another one shot that will be a new chapter connected to this one...so check back soon! Or better yet, make this an alert!<br>**


	3. Limo Rides

**A/N: Hello Heist Society Fans! Sorry for not updating in a while! But here it is, another one-shot! And trust me, there will be MUCH more to come!**

_Hale's POV_

I watched her climb into the limo. Her jet-black locks fell gracefully around her sharp face. Her hair had a nice curl to them. I tried to take my gaze away from her soft lean legs, but I failed horribly. However, it didn't seem to matter, since she did not notice me at all.

I didn't know whether to be insulted, or glad that she hadn't caught me staring at her elegant legs.

She looked slightly disappointed when she said, "Well, I guess that's over." At that moment, she reminded me of the way a child looks at one of those infuriating claw machines. Slightly disappointed that they had not won anything, but sad because they had wasted time in a futile effort.

So that's why I said, "Actually it's just the beginning."

Kat jumped slightly when she heard my voice. Man, I hope she hadn't become _this _sloppy. She turned and faced the other side of the limo. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Hale?" she asked unsure. "Hale, what are you doing here?" Her blue eyes were dazzling, even in the dim light of the limo. It was nice to see those familiar eyes again.

"I thought you might need a ride." I said. Wow. She had definitely gotten hotter during her time away...

"The headmaster's office called me a car."

I shrugged at her statement. "And here I am in a submarine." Really, this was no way to treat your best friend Kat. I mean, I expected a hug in the least, or a kiss on the cheek if I was lucky enough.

I turned my gaze away from her penetrating one, and looked at the school I was once expelled from. From my view, it looked pretentious and rich, just like the people. Kat really did not belong there, since she was neither of those things. Well I've never _really _known how rich Kat was...

But she did look the part in her short boarding school skirt, and blazer.

"Goodbye Colgan!" and good riddance I thought. "Hello, Kitty Kat." I grinned.

It was nice to speak her name again. It was as if she had turned into a ghost. No one saw her, and no one spoke her name. She was a known presence, but that was all.

"Hale, how did you know I was..." she trailed of, suddenly coming to a realization. Her beautiful eyes lit up, and I could practically see the light bulb flashing above her head.

"Hale the headmaster's car? Really? That's no too clichéd for you?" I knew she was impressed though.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I'm an old-fashioned guy. Besides, it's a classic for a reason." I leaned back against the window. "It's good to see you, Kat."

I really looked at her when I said that. She was as short as ever, but she did seem more mature. Her eyes still had that mischievous gleam, so I knew that she had never really changed for good. But damn...she really did fill out that blazer in all the right places...

I internally slapped myself and focused on what she was saying.

"Did my father put you up to this?" she asked.

I gave exhaled a quick laugh. Did she really not know that I kicked her out for myself? It was all a selfish purpose...

"He hasn't returned my calls since Barcelona." I leaned in closer, barely catching the smell of her vanilla perfume. I wanted to press my nose right up to her neck and take in deep breaths of it, but I restrained myself. "I think he might still be mad at me." I whispered conspiratorially.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." She was adorable when angry.

"Hey, we all agreed that that monkey seemed perfectly well trained at the time."

"You got me kicked out Hale." She replied, shaking her head slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Your welcome." I replied giving her a slow bow. Come on Kat, you should be _happy_ that I got you kicked out of that place. She really didn't belong there. I don't know why she went there in the first place.

"You trashed the headmaster's car." She said accusingly.

"W. W. Hale the Fourth bought that car _for_ Headmaster Franklin, or didn't they mention that? Granted, it was to make up for a fire that W. W. Hale the Fifth _allegedly_ started in the eighth grade—before they suggested that all current and future W. W. Hales continue their educations elsewhere—which worked out just as well since I'm at the Knightsbury Institute now."

"I've never heard of it," she said her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"My father got a letter just last week telling him that I have become a model student."

"Congratulations." She said, not really meaning it.

"Yeah, well, I'm the only student." I grinned a little. Honestly, I wanted to impress her. I think that's why I slipped in the Knightsbury Institute thing in there.

"Of course," I continued, "the downside of attending a fictional school is that our lacrosse team sucks. Anyways, if the Colgan School wanted to be technical about it, I trashed _my_ car."

She looked at me like the cat she was. Her head was tilted to the side, transfixed by me. It was as if I was a ball of yarn.

"I doubt they'd see it that way, _Wesley_?" she guessed.

I grinned. So _that's _what she was thinking about. "Not. Even. Close." Man, how I missed our conversations.

"So how long before you broke into the student records office? A week?" I asked. I saw her angular face color.

"But you didn't find anything on me, did you?" Sometimes she was _so _predictable. I cocked an eyebrow. "Kat," I sighed, "that is so sweet. And innocent. Naive looks good on you."

"Don't get used to it," she practically growled at me.

"Oh I won't," I said seriously, while shaking my head.

"Why'd you do it, Hale?" she asked quietly. She sounded tired. Too tired for a sixteen year old to be.

"You don't belong in that place."

"Why'd you do it? I'm not joking, Hale." she asked more forcefully. I almost felt bad about framing her, but she wouldn't last long there anyways. It was better to get her out sooner than later. Plus, I wanted my Kitty Kat to come home...

"Neither am I, Kat."

"You've got—"

"A job for you. And _only _you."

She glared at me and said, "I don't _want _a job."

"You'll want this one." I said. She didn't know _anything _about what had happened. She didn't seem to realize that she'd hurt a lot of people when she left.

"I'm out of the family business. Or haven't you heard?"

"Fine." I said. I sank deeper into my seat and closed my eyes. I waited for a bit before saying, "But are you out of the family?"

**A/N: So do you Hate it? Love it? Please review with your thoughts! And make this an alert because there will be MUCH more to come! Especially now, since I've graduated! BTW would you guys be interested in some scenes that aren't in the book? What do you think of Hale's POV?  
><strong>


	4. Statues, Dances, and Challenges

**A/N: So because of so many reviews, I have decided to update this again :D...so did you guys get that hint? IF YOU REVIEW MORE I WILL UPDATE!  
>Anywhoooo just wanted to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all the people who have reviewed my stories! It means a lot to me, especially since I'm just a beginner in this fanfiction world!<br>One more thing! Shout out to: OFFICIAL SCROLL KEEPER who has been so kind as to review all of my Kat/Hale stories with wonderful comments! THANK YOU!  
>Alrighty lets get to it:<strong>

**_Hale's POV, MY take on this scene:_  
><strong>

I walked outside staring at her as she gazed at the statue in the garden. Her head was tilted to the side contemplating it. She was beautiful in that moment. The sun shined so perfectly around her. Dim enough to be romantic, but light enough to see all her imperfections.

"I wouldn't try stealing that, if I were you," I said from behind her. She didn't turn around.

"The weight would make it hard," she replied, playing along. But something was definitely not the same. Nothing _had_ been the same in a while. At first it was because of how Colgan changed Kat. Now it was because of Nick.

I did not trust the guy.

"You'd need a crane. Cranes are loud," I cautioned, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"And big."

I almost laughed at this silly game we were playing. What the _hell_ were we doing?

"They leave nasty tracks all over the gardens. And quads." I almost smiled.

She stayed quiet for a moment too long, and I wondered what she was thinking about. Something had happened at Colgan. Sure she had gotten rusty, but she was getting her skills back quick enough. But I think somewhere along the way, she lost herself. She had become too immersed in the fake Katarina Bishop.

"He stole fire from the gods," she declared flatly, pointing to the statue that was surrounded by rosebushes.

"The Visily Romani of his time," I sighed.

I continued to watch my own breath come out in foggy wisps. I could feel her blue eyes on me. But, somehow, I couldn't meet them just yet. I had to confront her.

I slipped my hand into hers. It was so small and warm. For a second I wanted to just hold her hand, but instead I took it away, leaving a manila folder.

"I found these, by the way," I said turning to face her. She gazed at the manila folder. She looked frustrated and disappointed in herself.

"How did you..."

"Under the rug in your bedroom, Kat? Really?" I laughed. "For an excellent thief, you really are a terrible hider. The one of me is especially nice," I continued, "it captured my good side."

"I didn't notice you had one," she countered without missing a beat. She was quick like a cat. But I detected a lie in her words. We've flirted many times; these conversations couldn't _not _mean something to her.

Right?

So I smirked at her playfully and said, "Oh, I think you noticed." I stepped closer to her wondering what kind of reaction I would get from her this time. "A little bit." We were almost touching now, and I could feel her body heat, and warm breath. She smelled like peppermint candy, and vanilla. It was intoxicating, and it took all my will power not to close the small gap between us.

"Hale—" But really I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"If I kill Taccone, would that help your dad?" I asked suddenly, trying to change this dangerous topic. "Marcus would do it. I've always told him his job description was up for modification. Or Gabrielle? She's got this nail file—thing's like a switchblade."

"And you've seen a lot of switchblades on Martha's Vineyard?"

"Hey, the Yacht Club loves a good rumble," I replied wanting to hear her musical laugh. I loved that sound, and recently, I hadn't heard it enough.

She inched away, and I tried to rope her back in. What was going on? It was a dance that I didn't know the steps to. That gave me an idea...

"Why are you doing this, Hale?"

"What?" I asked stupidly. What was she talking about?

"You could do anything," she whispered softly, "why are you doing _this?_"

Ah, that old argument. Hadn't we already been through this? When was she going to realize that I've always wanted to be with her? Ever since she sneaked into my house to steal the Monet...

"I always wanted to do the Henley." I replied.

"Can you be serious for a second?"

"Dance with me," I replied, putting my plan to action. I closed the gap between us and snaked my arms around her curvy waist. I did not wait for a reply. I just held her tightly against my chest, partly for warmth, and partly because of attraction.

"What?" she said dazed.

"Dancing. Come on. You can do it. It's a lot like navigating through a laser grid. It requires rhythm." I swayed her beautiful hips to the beat of the distant music. "And patience." I continued spinning her out slowly and then back towards me. "And it's only fun if you trust your partner." I dipped her carefully enough, loving her expression. It was like a dream, yet I was hypersensitive of everything around me; her breath coming out in puffs from the cold, the feel of her petite body in my arms, her vanilla perfume, the Bagshaws watching us from inside.

I tried to stay close to her, to make her trust me again.

I pulled her back up, accidentally pulling her too close to my face. We were inches apart and I looked into her ocean eyes. She looked at me as if expecting _something_. I swallowed.

Hard.

It was too late to pull back now. So I did the thing that I so terribly wanted to do. I inched my lips towards hers.

I held her tightly against me; afraid she would run away like a scared cat. But she didn't move. I tilted my head so our noses wouldn't bump. I breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, and barely brushed her lips when:

"DINNER'S READY!" yelled none other than Nick. Kat jerked away from me and might have fallen down if I wasn't holding her so close to me. She pushed a little against me, wanting to put space between us, but I didn't want to. I wanted to show Nick that Kat liked _me _better.

I glared at him, but his eyes were focused on Kat. I looked at her, my hands still on the small of her back. Her eyes were down cast avoiding both of our gazes.

So I let go of her body, watching her walk to the door, and brush against Nick, who didn't bother to move.

I glared at him, trying to burn a hole through his thick skull. He just glanced back at me, raising his eyebrows, and left.

I sighed heavily, staring at the statue of Prometheus. He was a good thief considering he stole fire from the gods, but I knew that it would take an even _better_ thief to steal Kat's heart.

And I was up for the challenge.

**A/N: Wowzers...this was a very confusing chapter for me to write because it could go in so many ways. I could write it similar to the book, or I could make them kiss, or it could have ended like this...  
>I hope no one screaming at me through their computer for not letting them kiss! <span>BUT<span> i promise if you review, there WILL be a better chapter to come that may end with a kiss ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW please! Much more to come so make this an alert!**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!: Please please send me some ideas of what kind of scenes you would like to see next! They WILL most likely get into this story!  
><strong>


	5. Hot Chocolate Conversations

**A/N: It has been too long HS Fans! OMFreakinG! I just finished Uncommon Criminals yesterday, and it was AMAZING! I loved, loved, loved it! So I've decided that I will make several one shots about that soon! (sorry if you haven't read UC yet :/ but don't worry! I'm NOT done with the Heist Society!)  
>Alrighty! ENJOY!<strong>

**Thanks to SOO GOOOOD for this idea! This one's for you!:**

_Hale's POV_**  
><strong>

"Ill be back soon," she choked out. Whirling around and leaving nothing behind except a trace of her vanilla perfume.

She left me..._again._

I felt so vulnerable whenever she did this. I felt so alone. And I felt angry that she had so much power to make me feel that way.

But I guess I took a risk when I followed her the day she attempted to steal my Monet.

So that's why I sighed, grabbed my coat, and followed her...again.

Outside, the snow was drifting gently onto the cement road. A few cars whizzed past, and I could hear the rhythm of music from a nearby club down the street. It was a peaceful night.

I saw her standing in front of the bakery entranced. I wondered what she was thinking of at that moment. Was it Arturo? Her dad? The Henley?

I bet she was hungry, so I went to a nearby cafe and purchased a steaming cup of hot coco.

I walked back and she was still there, staring at the bread through the window. She shivered slightly.

"If you die of pneumonia, I'm pretty sure there are at least a dozen guys who'll try to kill me and make it look like an accident." I told her staring at the back of her petite figure. She didn't turn around.

I handed her the cup of hot chocolate, shed my coat, and draped it around her slender figure.

The snow was falling harder and I saw it fall lightly in her jet-black locks. She turned, but didn't meet my eyes. She looked so small at that moment, and all I wanted to do was hug her, protecting her from anything and everything.

"What do we do now, Hale?" she asked quietly. She seemed as close to tears as I had ever seen. "What do we do now?"

I didn't know either, but I had enough faith in her and the others to know that we would come out of this mess.

"Uncle Eddie said not to do anything." I replied since I had no answers of my own. I placed an arm around her shoulder, loving the tingly feeling I was getting up my arms.

Then again, that could have been the cold...

"Do you trust Uncle Eddie?" I asked trying to steer her down the sidewalk. She walked with a heavy stance, laden down with worry and her own thoughts.

"Of course. He'd do anything for me."

Man, I wish I had that kind of reassurance with a person. But I felt I had that trust with Kat, and maybe the others.

"What would he do for _your dad_?" I asked, my breath coming out in foggy puffs.

She didn't say anything for a while. She just had that same distant expression, similar to when she was staring at the bakery.

She bought the cup to her lips, but quickly pulled it back from her soft lips. I couldn't help but stare at her pink lips.

My gaze moved up to her sharp nose, and sea blue eyes. I noticed snowflakes caught on her thick, long eyelashes.

She had a natural beauty that you could not buy from a surgeon.

"We're crazy," I whispered, not really knowing what I was referring to. I shivered as I felt another snowflake fall against my cheek. I tried to pull her into the nearest cafe, but she didn't move.

I noticed her eyes darken in thought. She had come to some realization.

"What is it?" I asked, stepping closer, daring to close the small gap between us.

I knew she was in deep concentration, but I couldn't help my curiosity when she didn't respond.

"Kat. I said—"

"Why doesn't Taccone go to the police?" she blurted out, turning her penetrating gaze on me.

Um...wasn't that an obvious answer?

"He doesn't like the police. And he doesn't want them getting their nasty fingerprints all over his pretty pictures."

"But what if it's more than that?" she prompted. "Why keep them hidden under the moat? Why not have them insured? What if..."

Suddenly I understood. I couldn't help grinning at her, even though we were a long way from straightening this out.

"They aren't really _his_?" I completed for her. Kat was simply amazing in situations like this. She never gave up; she always wanted to find a solution.

"Kat—"

But she was distant again. She could have been anywhere when she replied, "Warsaw. We need to go to Warsaw."

**A/N: Alright be careful, next chapter is an Uncommon Criminal scene! But there will be more Heist Society scenes so don't worry! REVIEW because they make my day, and motivate me! :D  
><strong>


	6. Back at the Brownstone

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<br>**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!**  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>****

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!**

********SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<br>**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>  
><strong><br>**************

**************_Hale's POV  
><em>  
><strong>************I turned my collar up against the heavy rain. My mind was on curses and Egyptian sand, so I didn't feel particularly cold as Kat and I walked to the old brownstone house.

"They were nice," I said trying to make conversation. I raised my head to look at the pouring rain from above.

"Yes," Kat replied.

"Nice is...refreshing."

Her musical laugh sounded far and distant in the pouring rain. "Yeah," she replied.

"And risky."

"Uh-huh." Man was she a terrible conversationalist. But, she was always like this.

"And they seem like the sort of people who could really use help," I continued matching her fast pace.

"From someone good," Kat offered.

"From someone stupid," I replied, stopping suddenly. Were we stupid? After all, we didn't know the people...

"But we're not stupid, are we, Kat?" I asked watching her face me, a couple of steps ahead. Her black hair seemed even darker—if that was possible—in the cold rain. Stray pieces stuck to her pale face.

"No. Of course—" she said. I noticed her lips were slightly blue. I had an urge to lean in and kiss away the cold numbness.

"So under no circumstances are we going to take this job?" I asked forcing my gaze to meet her ocean eyes.

"Of course not," Kat replied. I grabbed her small hand in mind, and led her to the familiar stoop under the shallow overhang of the brownstone.

"No one's home," she said. She eyed the house and I saw what seemed to be appreciation for the old home. I'm sure she had many memories about the comfy building.

"We could pick a lock. Jimmy open a window." I felt hungry and cold, and I wished that Uncle Eddie were inside making his usual, warm stew.

"You know, I bet there's a hide-a-key around here somewhere," she teased. My gaze strayed back to her lips that were slowly returning to there normal pink. I took a deep breath and moved in closer to the beautiful girl next to me. I wondered if she would let me kiss her if I tried to. I wondered if I would _ever_ get to kiss her.

I smelled her vanilla perfume, and I knew that I didn't really care about the consequences at the moment.

I placed both my hands on her neck, and I knew that this was beginning to be more than friendship. A thousand questions spun through my head and I wondered what was right and wrong.

What if I crossed that line of what is appropriate and what is not?

What if I lost her because I crossed that line too soon?

And, by then, I knew I _had_ to care about the consequences. Otherwise, I could ruin everything.

"Kat, when you take this job, don't even think about stealing the emerald without me." I whispered looking deep into her bright blue eyes. I saw her shiver from the unexpected warmth from my breath. She was beautiful even when she was wet and shivering. I noticed raindrops clung to her thick eyelashes, and dropped from her short hair.

She tried to pull away, but the door blocked her.

She started, "I'm not going to—"

But then, she fell to the floor of the now opened house. I tried to catch her, but she slipped out of my grip, like the water trailing from my hair and onto my face.

"Hello, Kitty Kat. Welcome home." Gabrielle said.

I barely registered Gabrielle's words, as I stared down at Kat, sprawled on the floor.

What if...I couldn't catch her when she fell?

**A/N: I hope you liked this :D I have MUCH MUCH more to come! So stay alert!(hahaha, do you get it? No? Just make this story an alert k?)**

**BTW! PLEASE KEEP SPOILERS OUT OF THE REVIEWS! and don't worry there are some stories of Heist Society that I want to write...  
><strong>


	7. The Morning Before

**A/N: Hello HS fans! Thanks for all the readers and reviewers! I really appreciate EVERY SINGLE review I get :D So feel free to review even if you have already! Thank you!  
>And this is safe to read. No UC spoilers in this chapter!<strong>

_**Hale's POV  
><strong>_  
>"What?" I heard Kat say, panicked.<p>

I walked into the foyer, and looked at Kat as she rushed down the stairs. The Bagshaws looked alarmed by the sight of her, and suddenly I knew why. Kat was wearing a short skirt, and a tight fitting blouse that clung to her figure.

I'd forgotten how curvy she was, but really, it wasn't a surprise. I suddenly remembered the day she tried to steal my Monet.

That day I had _certainly_ noticed her curves since she was wearing a tight black sweater.

Today I just found the Bagshaws reaction quite amusing. They were gaping and stuttering, like fish trying to breathe.

"What?" Kat repeated, annoyed now.

She walked into the formal dining room and we all followed.

"Are you guys freaking out on me? Because today is not the day for freaking out!" she yelled, her voice an octave higher. She really did not seem to know why they were acting strangely.

I tried to not burst out laughing at the boys' expressions. They were gazing at Kat's chest, and legs. Simon was fidgeting, trying to meet her eyes, but failing miserably.

I mean had they _ever_ noticed that she was a girl?

Obviously, they had not.

"Now isn't this role more fun than a nun?" Gabrielle asked strutting into the room.

Hamish nodded, still dazed, "Kat...you have..._legs_."

I really tried not to burst out laughing. Despite her shortness, Kat certainly did have nice lean legs.

"And boobs," Angus added, staring at the topmost buttons that were undone on Kat's shirt. Again, I knew this also. I mean I _have_ hugged her before, so you tend to notice...

Plus what do you expect when a girl gets older?

"Seriously, Kat," Simon said inching closer, "when did you get boobs?" If it had been another guy, I would have been angry and annoyed at whoever had said that. But since it was _Simon _I let it slide.

Hamish said to me, "The boobs are new."

But Hamish didn't see the way Colgan's sweater fitted snugly over Kat's curvy body, so to me, it wasn't _that _new. But I still couldn't help myself when my gaze drifted to her cleavage.

After all, I _was_ a teenage boy.

"Is that padded?" Simon asked, his hand reaching out.

"Hey!" Kat said, slapping Simon's hand away.

"Her dad's gonna get out of prison one of these days, boys," I added, unable to keep the faint smile off my lips.

I watched Kat's expression, she looked stressed, and faintly annoyed, but her expression changed when she saw Nick walk into the room.

She seemed to gain her confidence back when he walked into the room.

I envied him for that.

"Are you ready? You've got everything?" Nick asked unalarmed by Kat's attire.

Good thing, because if said anything similar to what the Bagshaws and Simon said, I probably would have smacked him.

Kat nodded grabbing a scone, as she followed Nick.

I couldn't help myself, "Kat!" I called after her.

"What do you think? C-cup?" Hamish whispered faintly. He would get over it eventually.

I pushed past the crew and into the foyer, catching Kat by her arm.

"Kat..." I started, but I suddenly spotted Nick in the hall behind me. I couldn't control myself as I snapped, "You mind?"

Nick glanced at Kat who nodded, "Just give me a second."

Nick disappeared into the room.

"Kat. I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered after making sure the little snooper, Nick, was gone. I put my palm on the wall behind her, staring into her ocean-blue eyes.

"It's a little late to stop now, Hale. As you can see, I've already broken out my boobs for the occasion, so—"

"I'm serious, Kat. I don't trust him." There was something sketchy about Nick. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was definitely a strong feeling. It wasn't jealousy...it was his stranger-ness. We didn't know who the heck the guy really was, after all.

Kat gazed into my brown eyes, as if trying to read my mind. Her small fingers reached out and skimmed the sides of my white shirt.

"Trust me," she whispered and slipped away like the cat she was.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't get shivers up my back when she said that.

She fell in step outside with Nick, but something made her stop and turn around.

"Ten thirty," she called.

I simply nodded at her.

"I'll see you at ten thirty."

"Oh, I'll be there," I reassured her, glad that she still needed me. Because if she needed me, then she would stay close to me. Which meant that she wouldn't leave me.

And _that_ was what I lived, and hoped for.

**A/N: YAY! I hope you enjoyed! I think a lot of people wanted to read this chapter in Hale's POV, and it was sorta hard to portray his thoughts in this one...Anywho, please review with thoughts and ideas of stuff to come! THANKS! (BTW I AM NOT DONE WITH THE HEIST SOCIETY SCENES! SO STAY TUNED!)**


	8. A Ghost of a Kat

**A/N: Another chapter! :D Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I love all of you! And it really makes my day when you review :)!  
><strong>**Sorry for the seriousness of this chapter...MORE FLUFF TO COME! **_next chapter will be a Heist Society one!  
><em>

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS**_  
><em>

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS****  
>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINAL<em>S<em>****  
>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS<strong>**  
>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINAL<em>S<em>**_  
><em>

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS****!**

_"If you don't want to be like the rest of us, Katarina, then you should go back to school. You should leave this world—really leave us all behind. Don't let this old man stand in your way," Uncle Eddie said in a near whisper._

_Kat wasn't going to cry. Her voice wasn't going to crack._

_"I came back, Uncle Eddie. Last Year, after the Henley, I could have gone to any school in the world—I could have done anything, but I came back." Kat said, almost pleading with Uncle Eddie._

_"You ran away, Katarina."_

_"And now I'm back," Kat said, trying to make him understand._

_It should have been an easy thing to prove, a fact to verify. She wanted him to say, Good work, nice job—to tell he that he was proud to have her at his kitchen table—but instead he turned back to the bacon, and the stove._

_"You're still running."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<strong>

I usually respected people's privacy. I tried not to listen in on conversations. I tried not to eavesdrop.

I was thief, not a spy.

But I couldn't help but sit on the top of the staircase of the old Brownstone listening to every thing Uncle Eddie said to Katarina Bishop.

Yes, I was a bad person. And yes, I shouldn't have been snooping on my best friend.

But I did it, and I listened to everything.

I saw Kat, storm out of the kitchen, her face too flushed, and pace too quick.

She made her way to the door, not noticing me.

"He's right you know," I said just loud enough so she heard me. Her small hand hovered above the doorknob, ready to run away _again_. "I thought—after the Henley—you were back with us," I whispered to her back, "With me. But now—"

I swore that I wouldn't let myself admit my hurt to Kat. But seeing her, almost running again.

I couldn't handle her. That was the simple truth of it. She ran through my fingers like slippery water. If I tried to catch it all, it would just leak through the crevices of my hands.

She turned to me, and I was surprised to see her hands shaking, and her lips trembling. She was about to burst, like a dam. "I don't need another lecture, Hale," she mumbled, "I don't need someone else telling me what to do."

I almost snorted. No one tells her what to do, _ever_. She has no one to monitor her actions, no one telling her when she was being stupid.

No one to _protect_ her.

Of course her dad and Uncle Eddie cared for her. But they couldn't keep track of her either. Where was her dad right now? Ya, that's right, in _Paraguay_.

"Oh, no one tells you what to do, Kat. _You're_ the girl who robbed the Henley."

"Yeah," she said, "And I—"

I sighed, not wanting to hear a sentence from her that started with _I_. Lately it seems like she's forgotten about her crew. Forgotten about _me_.

"But you didn't do it alone." I said, while descending the staircase of the Brownstone.

"I know that."

"Do you?" I laughed humorlessly. "Do you really? Because it seems to me like you've forgotten a lot of things."

Kat was starting to look annoyed now. But she needed to hear this.

"I'm sorry Hale. I'm sorry I didn't take you to Moscow. Or Rio. I'm sorry I don't have time to hold your hand and stroke your ego. But I don't. And if you don't like it, here's the door." she rambled, pointing to the unopened door.

And suddenly it hit me. Why were we doing this? We didn't need to steal the Cleopatra Emerald. Nothing was in it for us. Why was _I_ doing this?

Of course, I knew I was only doing it for Kat. But if she wasn't happy, and I wasn't happy...then what was the use of staying?

"You're right. Maybe I should leave," I replied, stepping closer to her, making her back up slowly into the shadowy corner. "But maybe you should leave too—just walk away. Forget the Cleopatra and disappear."_ like you would once we stole the emerald_.

I eased closer, wondering if we would ever get past this stage of friendship. Wondering if we would ever give in to our attraction.

"We don't have to do this," I continued, "Just say the word and I can have a jet here in an hour. We can go anywhere." I murmured, wrapping my warms hand around her icy fingers. Her hands were so small. So _vulnerable_. "We can do anything. We don't have to do this."

I saw about a thousand emotions flash in her tear-filled eyes.

"Just say the word, Kat. Say any word." I breathed, begging her to escape this world with me. Begging her to see the numerous possibilities.

She took a deep breath-closing her eyes shut—pushed me away, and with a jerk, she opened the door.

"Romani," she whispered, like the ghost she once was.

And I was left again- staring at the back of her body- feeling as lonely as ever. And her words played over in my head like a broken recorder: _romani, romani, romani..._

**Errrggghhh...was that a terrible ending? :/ Sorry about that. Alright, so the next chapter will HOPEFULLY be an HS chapter. But c'mon people put out more ideas especially for HS! **_review, review, review! _**  
>QUESTION: WHAT WAS YOUR GUYS' FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR?<br>**


	9. A Lonely Fool for Love

**A/N: Hello! It's a cause for celebration because I've reached my 45th review! :D Thank you so much to each and every one of you!  
>Okay, so I hope you don't hate me for this sad scene(that is an orginal) but it was something that I felt others could relate too. I mean, we've all been(or will be) in that position where you like a person that doesn't reciprocate the feelings. Anyways enjoy! NO UC SPOLIERS IN THIS CHAPTER!<br>**

**HALE'S POV **_(an original one-shot)_

Unrequited love sucks.

That was the simple truth of it.

It made you wonder, hope, and wish. And then it left you behind- hurt, and bleak.

I was feeling the latter emotions as I watched the two of them in my kitchen. They were sitting there and talking innocently, but it looked like they were sharing a personal, private moment.

I felt unwelcome—like I was intruding, which I was. Yet I couldn't help but stare at the pair. It was as if an invisible magnetic force held my eyes to the two of them. I couldn't help but want to be in Nick's position. I was so jealous.

_Nick._

I couldn't even _think_ about his name without being annoyed. He was supposed to be the intruder—the stranger, but ever since he joined the crew _I_ was the one who felt out of place. I was beginning to think that Kat and I would become something more than friends, but everything changed when he came along. So now I was left to question whether our late-night conversations or racing heartbeats meant anything.

I couldn't here their conversation from where I was hiding, but every lingering touch, every exchanged glance, and every shared laugh made my heart constrict more.

I wanted, so badly, to forget and let go of these emotions. I wanted to say that I wasn't in love with my best friend. But every time I thought I was over her, she just roped me back in. Even now, while watching them, I told myself over and over again that Kat didn't mean anything more to me than a friend, but it sounded fake to even my own ears.

She laughed at something he said again, and I felt another overwhelming urge to punch Nick in the face. To take his spot that should be rightfully mine. I was here first anyways. But no, she picked him instead.

It was so ridiculous that Kat had this kind of power over me, but didn't know it. She didn't know that she could crush my heart and leave it scattered across the floor. She had the power, and I _knew_ she could do it, yet I still pursued her. She could break my heart so easily, but I still wanted her. I still hoped and wished that she would be mine and I would be hers.

They say love is blind.

I'm starting to realize that it is.

I saw them get up but my feet stayed planted, and I didn't move. I just spied from a distance. I saw Nick go in for a hug, and I saw Kat return it.

Why couldn't _she_ hug me so casually?

I sighed quietly, and I forced myself to look away. But suddenly my gaze landed on Gabrielle who was standing beside me staring at Kat and Nick.

She met my eyes but didn't say anything. She just gave me a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder.

I watched her walk away, and I was alone again.

A lonely fool for love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UC SPOILERS IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
>Okay people get ready for the next chapter! It's one that you've all been waiting for!<br>YES! That's right it's the kiss scene in the limo! So please be patient and review! :D  
>I promise I'll get it up soon!<br>**


	10. Goodbye Kisses

**A/N: Well since you wanted this so badly...here it is! :D But I have to thank many people first! *Pulls out long list, and clears throat* Thank you to: Elen(anonymous), Essie(anonymous), Andie(anonymous), Mehghla(who is now my beta!), ****clarinetto14, SOO GOOOOD(anonymous)**** Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate it! And an extra special thanks to: OfficialScrollKeeper, who has helped me in all of my writing aspects, and Rionabelle, who shares ideas with me and just helps me a lot :D Thanks girls!  
><strong>

****SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS! ****

****SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS! **  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS! <strong>  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS! <strong>  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS! <strong>**

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS! **

**_Hale's POV_**

"Do you want to hold it?" Kat asked while dangling the padded envelope in front of me.

"No."

"Do you want to touch it and kiss it and wear it around your neck?" she asked with a maniac glee in her eyes. She was grinning like Cheshire Cat.

Kat was high.

At first it had been amusing, but now it was bothering me. But maybe its just cause I was leaving her this time. I was going to Paraguay, and she wasn't coming with me.

"Don't be silly. Everyone knows green isn't my color."

Kat gave me an uncharacteristic girlish giggle. Her ocean eyes were shining with adrenaline.

"You"—she scooted closer—"were fabulous." Normally her words would have made me smile-they would have made me proud. But I was getting tired, and I was wishing that Kat would come with me. For once I wanted her to chase _me_.

But no, this would be good for me. I needed to be away from her, I needed to let go of her.

Kat suddenly placed her head on my chest, and I wondered if she could hear my racing heartbeat. I could easily smell the tantalizing scent of her vanilla perfume, and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly hug-able her body was.

"I see great potential in you...Wyatt?" she continued searching my eyes. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to hear her drunken voice anymore. She was slowly talking me out of leaving, and she didn't even know it. But no, I needed to get away from her. She suddenly bolted upright, "Is that it? Is your name Wyatt?"

I gripped her arms and restrained myself from shaking her out of her stupor. She was acting careless. I stared into her eyes, "No."

Kat laughed loudly and threw back her head, "We did it, Hale!"

My ears perked up at the use of the word _we_. Maybe she needed this to remind her of the team. Of _us_.

Kat was on her knees now and she screamed, "We. Did. It!"

The limo gave a jolt, and she was falling into where I've always wanted her—my arms. She snuggled up to me, climbing onto my lap, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

And then she ruined my whole plan.

She _kissed _me.

_She _kissed_ me._

I was frozen with surprise. How did we end up here? _  
><em>

Something held me back, and I couldn't kiss her soft lips. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Our first kiss was supposed to be meaningful—because she cared about me—not some result of a heist high.

And then the moment was over, and Kat jerked back—the rush was gone. And I saw something in her eyes that looked like regret and panic, and I knew that she didn't mean the kiss.

And I knew that it was better to be away from her and her soft lips. Better to be away from a girl who regretted kissing you.

"Sorry. I..." She sat up straight and slid of my lap while accidentally kicking my bag.

"What's that?"

"Paraguay," I answered.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be."

That's all she said. No _I'm coming with you, Hale. _No _I'm going to follow you_.

So I reached for the bag—instead of Kat—and I accepted my decision, instead of the girl that I had always loved.

"Eddie says they need all the help they can get. I'm gonna head down there now that we're finished." And then I stopped because I desperately wanted to ask the question that I knew would have no answer, "_Are_ we finished?"

And I strained my ears to hear the sound of her voice, but I heard no objections.

"You were right, Kat. I should go." I sighed. I couldn't help but let my hurt seep into my words. "I know you still have to deliver the package, but..." I paused knowing that it would never be different, "it's not like you need me."

My hand moved heavily to the door handle, and I cursed myself for not getting it over with quickly. It's better to rip of the band-aid quickly.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to not turn back.

"Hale—"

In that one word, my will power snapped, "You could come," I said spinning to face her, clinging on to my last hope. "Your dad's already there. Gabrielle says Irina is coming. I mean I know it's no Cleopatra job, but you could come. You could come if you wanted to."

"I want to, but I don't...steal...anymore, Hale," she said slowly not quite meeting me eyes.

And I felt as if the ground was crumbling beneath me.

"You could have fooled me," I breathed. "Marcus. Take her wherever she wants to go," _because she obviously doesn't want to be with me. _

"Hale, wait!"

But her voice sounded far away, and I didn't want to listen anymore. She was already gone.

"You be careful out there," I said while pulling my duffel bag onto my shoulder, "I mean it Kat. Take care." _because I can't do it anymore—even if I want to. _

Her hand was in mine, resting gently, "Hale..."

But she had made her decision, and I had made mine, so I stepped away from the one girl who introduced me to a whole new world.

"Good-bye Kat."

And I drifted into the traffic, wondering whether Kat always felt this broken when she left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww...poor Hale. Oh gosh...well that's over with *takes deep breath* I was so nervous that I would screw up this chapter since you all wanted to see it so badly! Sorry bout the sad tone...it has made me sad now :( ...actually my most recent chapters have been very sad and angsty(including my other stories)... must write some fluff! Plus I think a review would cheer me up! :D  
><strong>


	11. Telescope Wonders

**A/N: Hello HS fans! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was in a rut you see, I had no ideas since I wanted to make this a Heist Society fic. and not a UC one...and I was tempted to write another sad love story :/ But here it is! A fluffy little one shot(original). OH! And thanks too _That's Classified _for reviewing EVERY SINGLE one of my Hale/Kat stories :) You, my friend, are awesome.  
>I apologize in advance if Kat is a little OOC :  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."-Dr. Seuss<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV <em>(original)<em>  
><strong>

I untangled myself from my sheets and got out of my warm bed. I didn't bother putting on a shirt.

My New York estate was eerily silent as I tiptoed out to the kitchen for a midnight snack. My insomnia had kicked in, and there was no point staying in my room when I was hungry. Floorboards creaked under my bare feet, and I tried not to make a sound—the crew needed sleep.

But it seemed that someone was awake.

Ink black locks curled messily around her shoulders, and she was wearing red plaid shorts that showed off her lean legs. Her back was towards me and she was looking through a very large telescope. Moonlight seeped through a huge window, bathing her in an iridescent light.

I crept up behind her quietly and inhaled her wonderful vanilla scent.

"See anything interesting, Kat?" I breathed into her small ear. She didn't jump or show any sign that I had frightened her.

"I don't think I'm working it properly," Kat replied, turning to face me. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. We were so close together that our bodies were touching faintly. I noticed her eyes rove over my bare chest and batman pants.

What can I say? I love superheroes.

I examined the telescope, and I immediately noticed what was wrong with it.

"Here—" I placed my broad hand on her back, and turned her around so she was looking through the telescope. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the telescope. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope, it's too blurry," she responded, peering into the lens. I placed my hands on hers and slowly focused it. Her hand twitched beneath mine, and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together.

"I still can't—oh!" she gasped. I knew that I had focused the telescope properly, but I couldn't seem to take my hand away from hers.

Her hair playfully tickled my nose as I leaned in to her ear, "What do you see?" I whispered.

"Stars. There are so many, Hale. It's beautiful," she murmured in awe. I took a step closer to her, pressing my chest up against her back, and slowly tilted the telescope.

"Now?"

But she didn't answer me. Instead, she twisted around so she was facing me. My hands were still on the telescope and she was trapped in between.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly. The moonlight seemed to make her glow faintly. She looked prettier—if that was possible.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered gazing at me with her beautiful ocean eyes. Everything about her was too overpowering at that moment: her tantalizing vanilla scent, her fathomless blue eyes, her ski-slope nose, and especially her plush pink lips.

Maybe it was because I was tired; maybe it was because I was done being her friend. But the next thing I knew—I was leaning in to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered close, and she went very still.

But no, I couldn't... Gaining control of my hormones and sleepy mind, I aimed a small kiss on her nose.

Her eyes flew open, and I saw something unreadable lurk in her eyes. What was it?

I let my hands slide off the telescope and I was walking away when she whispered so quietly that I barely heard her, "You missed."

My head whirled back so quickly that I nearly gave myself whiplash.

In two long steps I reached her, and then oh-so carefully, I cupped her angular face in my hands. I looked deep into her eyes looking for the slightest objection, but to my surprise, I found none.

And so I leaned in, for the second time that night, and I kissed her—right on her soft lips.

I was in pure bliss.

I tentatively deepened the kiss, and I felt her respond enthusiastically, pulling me closer to her. Her fingers slid over my bare chest lightly, making me tingle all over—right down to my toes. Her hands found my shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around them, as if clinging to me.

My hands ended up wandering into her jet-black hair and curving around her waist, and I heard her sigh softly.

Everything was perfect.

Finally, I pulled back for some much-needed air, and I was content to see Kat blink sleepily at me, wearing a wide grin.

"Good night Kitty Kat." I whispered, letting go over waist.

I walked away from her thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad to be an insomniac.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't virtually shoot me if you didn't like this original. I was running out of ideas from the first book! So if you would be so kind as to provide me with some ideas, suggestions, prompts, or love quotes(like I used in this story), for an HS chapter, I would be immensely grateful! And don't worry I will credit you! But I don't need anything for UC chapters! **  
><strong><br>UC SPOILERS!:  
><strong>**One more thing, I need help deciding what the next chapter should be. Should it be when Hale returns? Or should it be when Kat's screaming, "I kissed you!" and Hale finds her talking to Nick?  
><strong>**LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME!****  
><strong>


	12. Gabrielle Conversations

**A/N:Okay, DO NOT FREAK OUT! I've had this chapter sitting in my doc. box for the _longest_ time. So I've decided to upload it until my beta gives me back the _real_ chapter. Btw, it's in Gabrielle's POV so please don't curse me if it's horrible. Hale will be on his way soon enough! I promise! _Thanks to Rionabelle for convincing me to post this! You rock! And this was my first beta-ed chapter!_  
><strong>

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS**_  
><em>

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS****  
>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINAL<em>S<em>****  
>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS<strong>**  
>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINAL<em>S<em>**_  
><em>

**SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gabrielle's POV<strong>

I watched as Kat exited the kitchen of the Brownstone. She was so oblivious sometimes it was ridiculous. I glanced back at Hale, who was glaring at the newspaper, as if it had personally insulted him.

I sighed, knowing that I had to go fix this mess before it became a problem to everyone else.

I walked into the room that had once belonged to my mother and aunt. It wasn't a particularly nice room, but it was special to Kat and I. Stepping inside was like stepping away from the harsh world of thieves that was dominated by men.

It was a girly room, filled with flowers, lace, and tons of pink: the walls, the curtains, the beds, and even the carpet!

And I loved it.

I stared at Kat, as I leaned against the door of our mom's room. She was clutching her mother's pillow, and staring at the ceiling, probably thinking about the Cleopatra Emerald.

"So, _Hale_..."

I walked to the matching twin bed and I laid down atop a pillow with the embroidered name of _Irina _on it.

"What about him?" asked Kat looking at me curiously.

"What's going on with you two?" I asked, while staring at my pink toenails. I really needed a pedicure...I wonder if I could get one before the job...

"Nothing," replied Kat too quickly. I raised my perfectly arched eyebrow at her, but she didn't notice.

"Yeah, and why is that exactly? I thought you two were getting all relationship_y_. But now you're gone half of the time and he's..._angry_" I said matter-of-factly.

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is," I laughed. Was she _always_ this clueless about guys? Or only about Hale? "He doesn't like you going off, doing these jobs on your own." Kat opened her mouth, but I didn't give her a chance to speak. "_And he's not the only one._"

No matter how much I did not want it to be true, I really missed Kat's company. And with guys hanging around you 24/7, you miss girl time with your cousin.

Kat turned around, trying to ignore me, but I just crossed over to her bed, and sat on her mattress.

"So why are you doing it?" I asked, while contemplating the ends of my strawberry-blonde hair. I didn't see any split ends so I was relatively happy.

"I...They're easy jobs Gabrielle," Kat said, stumbling over her words.

"Maybe in the beginning, but Rio wasn't easy."

That caught her off guard, "How do you know about Rio?"

"Everyone knows about Rio. Everyone would have helped," I told her, examining a hangnail on my thumb that was driving me crazy.

"I didn't need any help," Kat said stiffly. I glanced back at her and noted her use of the word _need_. I started to realize that she just didn't _want_ any help. Although, I have no clue why...

"And what about Moscow?" I went on, "Maybe you didn't _need_ help, but whenever you start going up against the KGB, you should probably get some—just in case. So the question is...why didn't you?" I was really, genuinely curious why Kitty Kat would refuse our help. The crew was good.

"Gabrielle, I'm—"

Suddenly it hit me like a lightning bolt.

"Drunk!" I exclaimed, bolting upright.

"I've never been drunk in my life," Kat protested, her cerulean eyes flashing. But I only laughed giddily. I had _finally_ cracked this case.

"Oh, you're heist-drunk, Kitty Kat. And you have been since the Henley." I explained for both of our understanding. It was all starting to make sense.

"Tell me you didn't feel a rush when we carried those paintings out of the museum's front door...Tell me there wasn't a high when you swiped a Cézanne under the noses of half the KGB...No wonder you aren't taking Hale with you." I shook my head, trying to clear my jumbling thoughts; "Sometimes boys are far easier to dear with when they're on the other side of the world."

"Hale and I aren't..." Kat trailed off, unsure how to respond to my ramble. "You don't know what you're talking about, Gabrielle." _Oh dear Kitty Kat, why are you in denial? _

In that one sentence, my realization was confirmed.

Kat was drunk.

I shook my head, insulted by Kat's statement, "Yeah. I do. Our world is built on adrenaline and getting away with it. Different cities, different names. It's a far simpler life to lead when there's no one around to tell you when you're being stupid. Believe me dear cousin" –I stood up and stretched, still disgusted with myself from my past mistake—"I know better than anyone." It all made sense now, and I understood completely.

Kat gazed at me— trying to figure my thoughts out-but I wouldn't let her know what I was thinking.

"Look Gabrielle. These are my jobs—my call. There's nothing in it for anyone—no paycheck—so there's no sense in asking anyone else to take the risk. I'm not on some kind of bender here."

"Sure," I replied nodding slowly, "and six months ago, you went off to the Colgan School and swore you were never going to steal again." I crossed the room and plopped on Irina's bed, wondering what kind of conversations her and Nadia had in this room. "You're off the wagon, Kitty Kat. And the least you can do is admit it."

Kat rolled over and stared at the ceiling again, "Hale...how mad is he?" she asked cautiously, as if she didn't want to hear the answer. One of these days, she and Hale would get together, and until then I would have to watch (painfully) as they slowly came together.

I stared at my cousin, wondering how much of her mind was occupied with thoughts of boys. And I said the statement that was running around in my mind for a long time, "For a genius thief, you really are a stupid girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sigh* not the best ending, but that's how it was in the book. So did you love Gabrielle's POV? Did you hate it? Let me know (Because I was _this_ close to NOT posting it) !  
>Oh, and the next chapter will be Hale's POV and it will be the scene where Kat's screaming "I kissed you!" Many people voted for that one...So stay alert! And review until my beta gets back to me!<br>BTW! Aren't you guys super glad that Hale one AGAIN during the YA Sisterhood Crush Tournament? HA! IN YO' FACE FOUR! :P (Btw if you have no idea what I'm talking about, please go to this link: ya - sisterhood. blogspot. com/ p /summer - crushin - tournament. html just without the spaces!)  
><strong>


	13. The Madness of Love

**A/N: Hello! Here is the one-shot you guys wanted! Enjoy! :D  
><em>Thanks to WrittenWordMightierThanSwords for this lovely quote :). <em>_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<em>**

****_SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!  
><strong><em>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<em>****  
><strong>**_SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!_****  
><strong>**_SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!_****  
><strong>_****

**_SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is always bestowed as a gift- freely, willingly, and without expectation. We don't love to be loved; we love to love." by Leo Buscaglia<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<br>**

"Why did you do it?" asked Nick. I didn't know whom he was talking to, but I wasn't surprised when I heard Kat's voice.

"Because I could," Kat replied.

I sighed. It seems that I had been hiding behind a lot of doors lately. I was slowly turning into a spy, all because of a girl who made me crazy.

But, I did not trust Nick. I had never trusted him, and with Kat being ignorant I had to keep track of Nick and his lies.

"Your turn. I thought you wanted to be one of the good guys," continued Kat. I couldn't see the pair, though I wish I could.

"Yeah, well, being an accessory to the art heist of the century has a tendency to change that—even if your mom can keep you from being formally charged with anything," responded Nick. Mama's boy. He was not only a liar, but also a coward. He couldn't even take responsibility for his actions.

"So the move to the headquarters..."

"Not exactly a promotion." Nick hesitated, "Now she's stuck there until she can get a big catch and jump-start her career again. And I'm stuck being Disappointing Child of the Year until...well...who knows how long. So I came here. I figured that if I'm going to get the blame, I might as well get to have some of the fun." Well, boo hoo. He needs to quit complaining; what if he was stuck with my parents?

I edged closer to the unclosed door. I _had_ to hear Kat's response

"It's not fun."

I sighed. _Then why are you doing this, Kat?_ Had I not given her an option to do something else with me?

"Yeah. Obviously this is torture."

I think he was referring to my awesome yacht.

"No Nick. It's dangerous and crazy and people get hurt. I get people hurt." Her sadness was evident in her voice.

Ah, so that's why she wasn't having fun. But she was right about hurting people. She hurt me when she distanced herself from me. She hurt me even when _I _left _her_.

She would always have the power to hurt me...

"You've changed, Kat. I knew it the second I saw you in Lyon, running through the basement like—"

Wait, _what?_ Kat saw _Nick _in_ Lyon?_ And she didn't even bother to tell me?

She was not only running away from me, but she was also keeping secrets from me.

Pure rage coursed through me, my eyes saw red, and before I knew what I was doing, I barged into the room.

"_You saw him in Lyon?_" I asked in a deadly whisper. It was a wonder that I was even controlling my anger. I looked right into Kat's wide deep blue eyes, daring her to contradict me.

"Answer me, Kat. Did you see him in Lyon?" I demanded in a louder voice. She was staring at me with a shocked expression on her face. At any other moment I would have been pleased with myself for surprising her, but I was too angry with her.

"Yes. For just a second. It was—" she said defensively. As if lying to me wasn't enough she was trying to justify her actions now-defending _him_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, moving towards her when all I wanted to do was run away from her.

"Everything was happening so fast and... it was just for a second!" she said, pleading with me to understand. Her blue eyes were doe-like—like a child's. But I didn't want to understand her.

She had hurt me too many times for that.

But at the same time, I couldn't even find the strength to leave her for good.

It was madness.

"You should have told me," I said miserably, letting her know just how much she had hurt me. How much she affected me.

"I don't think she reports to you," interrupted Nick, the moron. Why wouldn't he shut up?

"You really don't get it, new guy." I said, emphasizing the 'new', and turning on him. "She doesn't report to anyone," I shook my head. She acted as if she could take care of herself. As if she didn't need anyone—not even her family, or me.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my fury, before I turned around and left Kat. I left her and her beautiful eyes that made me want to forgive her and her unacceptable actions.

It seemed the tables had turned when _she_ followed _me_.

"I kissed you!" Kat screamed, pursuing me. "In New York—in the limo—I kissed you."

I stopped, completely confused. Where did that come from?

And why, oh why, did she have to remind me of that day? It was the best and worst day of my life.

"I remember." I whispered to the rough ocean—not strong enough to face her.

"I kissed you and you left," she continued. And I heard something in her voice. Could it be possible that she was mad at me for running away? I almost laughed at her hypocritical tone. Apparently it was okay for her to leave, but not me...

"So either I am not someone you want to be kissing..."

"No. That's not it." I interrupted at once, facing her hesitantly. Quite the contrary, really...

Did she not understand, that I wanted to kiss her, and _only_ her? I took another breath of salty sea air. She sounded like she wanted me to kiss her back...but no; I could _not_ get my hopes up. Because that would be completely foolish, I would be setting myself up...conning myself.

"...Or I am a really bad kisser," Kat finished frustrated. I almost laughed at her words. She was a wonderful kisser. Her lips were so soft. So perfect...

"Kat—" I started, reaching out to her, wanting to spill all of my deepest feelings about her. But she pulled away, staring me down with her dangerous ocean eyes.

"I kissed you and you left," she breathed sadly.

And I was at a loss for words. My heart was pounding loudly. Hope was bubbling up inside me—threatening to consume me.

Threatening to make me think that Kat actually loved me—that she cared enough to sound hurt because I had left.

I felt like two sides of me were quarreling one another; one urged me to believe my hope, while the other-my inner cynic-told me it wasn't possible.

"Hale," Kat started. "Hale, I—" But I never got to hear what she wanted to say.

"They're coming," said Simon excitedly, swinging himself onto the deck. "Kelly!" Simon's breath came out in short ragged spurts. " I was listening to LaFont's calls tonight. He talked to New York—to Kelly. And now the Cleopatra...it's coming to the ball!"

And suddenly, the moment was lost, and I was back to wondering when the madness—the feelings—would end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...did you like it? I hope you did, and I hope I got the feelings correct...More to come soon! So in the meantime please PLEASE review! BECAUSE I AM THIS CLOSE TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS XD!  
>Next chapter will most likely be an original, and I shall reward you with fluff if you review! :D!<br>**


	14. Tender Moments and Memories

**A/N: Hello HS fans :D So here is another chapter(original), and it's safe to read(no spoilers). I wanted to write this in such away that it was a_ tender _moment. Because, so far, I've written fluffy moments, sad/angsty moments, but I haven't written anything quite like this. So I hope you enjoy it! OH! AND I GOT MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! :D! That is amazing, especially since I haven't gotten a single flame yet, so I thank you all. :) It means a lot to me especially when four chapters ago I was celebrating my 50th review :P.  
><strong>

****Alright, read on!****_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far. ~Prompt submitted by OfficialScrollKeeper (thank you!)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<strong>

I found Kat sitting on a frayed brown leather couch in the living room of the old Brownstone house. Her elegant legs were folded into the cushions, and her black hair was a curtain around her face. Luckily, Mr. Bishop and Uncle Eddie weren't here to look at me disapprovingly, so I made my way over to Kat.

"Hey, you know it's almost 11 o'clock," I said quietly, sitting down next to Kat. Our knees brushed, and she looked up at me with sad blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

She ignored my question and fixated her ocean eyes on my broken wristwatch that I deposited on the coffee table. She nodded her head towards it, "What happened?"

I grimaced, while staring at my shiny silver Cartier, "Gabrielle's dog started chewing on it. Before I knew it, the little rascal broke it. Who knew Chihuahuas had such sharp teeth?"

Kat gave a short laugh, and for a second I saw her eyes light up like stars.

But then her expression turned gloomy, and she popped a peppermint into her mouth from a small Ziploc bag.

"What're you doing eating these? You've always avoided these during Christmas," I commented curiously, taking one of the peppermints.

She looked at me with a slightly surprised expression, like I shouldn't have known that about her. But the thing with Kat is that I always observe her and her actions. Unconsciously, I memorize her and her quirks.

"I don't like them, but she did..." whispered Kat, staring at the peppermints.

"Who—" I didn't have to continue since Kat leaned forward and picked up a photo album that I didn't notice before. She handed it wordlessly to me.

With a glance at Kat, I opened the thin black album. The first page was completely empty except for a small spidery script that read _Nadia_ in the top right hand corner.

I looked at Kat who was staring blankly at the album. She caught my eye, and scooted closer to me, turning the thick page of the book.

I saw some familiar faces of Uncle Eddie, Mr. Bishop, Gabrielle's mother, but the main focus of each snapshot was of a dark-haired lady.

The woman had ink black locks that framed an angular, sharp face. In several pictures she was smiling widely, showing off a set of pearly whites; she looked more approachable and friendlier when she smiled. I also noted that she had Kat's deep blue eyes. In fact, she looked exactly like Kat, except older.

Kat and I turned page after page, neither of us uttering a word as we sifted through the memories.

Finally, after a certain page, Kat shifted and pointedly looked away from the album. I turned the next page and saw why she didn't want to see the following pictures.

Many people wore black dresses, and somber expressions.

They were at a funeral.

I quickly closed the book and set it near my broken wristwatch—feeling as if the two items went together in an odd sort of way.

Kat was still deliberately looking at the wall, and I was reminded again, of how small and fragile she looked when she let her guard down.

I gently tugged on her shoulder to face me, but her eyes were downcast—staring at the bag of peppermints on her lap.

Plucking the bag of her lap, I set it down on the coffee table, and I pulled Kat into a warm hug.

At first she resisted, but I soon felt her relax and bury her head into my chest. It felt so _right_ to have her fit so perfectly in my arms—like she always belonged there...

I rubbed circles on her back in what I hoped to be a soothing manner. Her arms trailed down to rest on my chest, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her petite figure.

But, I felt awkward in the position, so I scooted back, and lay against the armrest of the leather couch with Kat's body in between my stretched out legs.

Lazily, I started to play with her jet-black locks—twirling it around my fingers. Suddenly, I heard Kat's breath even out, and her body become slightly heavier as she rested in my embrace. She was falling asleep, I realized, and I felt the urge to prod her awake, or at least carry her up to her room.

But I was too comfortable in the living room, and I loved how private the moment felt. Despite the crew sleeping in the same house, it only mattered about the two of us at that moment; the feel of Kat's warm body against mine, the way her hair curled around my fingers, our hearts beating against each other...

It's not like anything would _happen_ if I let her sleep here, and I knew that she wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch. She had done it before, after all.

I slipped lower on the couch, resting my head on the armrest, and I felt my own eyelids droop heavily, my breathing became deeper, and my eyesight grew fuzzier.

The last thing I saw was Kat's beautiful face looking incredibly innocent and child-like asleep on my chest.

Yawning widely I whispered, "Sweet dreams, Kitty Kat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo :) What do you all think? I would love to hear your thoughts. So if you would be so kind as to review, because that would totally make my day :D. Thanks again!**

**UC SPOILERS AHEAD! **UC SPOILERS AHEAD!** **UC SPOILERS AHEAD!**  
>Alright, so I was thinking about doing Hale's return for the next chapter, so stay alert :D<br>**


	15. She's My Home

**A/N: Hellooo HS fans! It has been to long and I apologize. But here it is! Hale's return! Oh and BIG thank you to _TheLoveHeist! _I really appreciate you reviewing ALL those chapter, and it means a lot to me! Plus, your helping me reach 150 reviews(wow)! AND thank you to _loonylovegoodlover_ for all your reviews on this story and my other stories as well ;). Okay, read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>

****SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!**  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>**

****SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!****

**Hale's POV**

The ticket was a symbol of what I needed to do, and I clutched it like a lifeline. It was a constant reminder of the feelings that I needed to get away from.

But it felt heavy, like the duffel bag that I carried. It would be so much easier to dump both items into the nearest trashcan, and then start running back home—back to Kat.

My hands tightened on the airplane ticket as I weaved through the masses of people. Finally, I located my terminal gate and sank into a hard black chair.

The slight throbbing in my head that had begun when I left had turned into a full on migraine. I rubbed my temples tiredly, and watched strangers embrace and exchange teary good-byes.

My eyes focused on a couple that shared a lingering goodbye kiss, and I realized with a twinge that I was completely alone; I didn't even have parents at this point.

I shifted my eyes to several businessmen that were striding hurriedly—talking into their Blackberry's and wearing tailored suits. I was more like them; alone, with only material things to keep me company.

But I guess that's why I'm a thief...

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and submerged myself into the many surrounding noises.

"_The Cleopatra Emerald is one of the most famous gems in the world," _said the anchorwoman, "_Famous for its size, its tragic legend, and—more recently—the drama that has followed it into the courts of the world. The private woman behind one of the most public court battles of recent years joins us tonight for her very first interview. Constance Miller, thank you for being here."_

And suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore.

Time seemed to freeze as I focused on the T.V, which showed the distressing news. I listened raptly to story of how Constance Miller's father and mother (and not Oliver Kelly) had found the stone among the Egypt sands.

I, of course, had heard the story before in the back of a diner. And now I heard it again, from Constance Miller who wore a tweed jacket and a British accent.

But it wasn't the Constance Miller that I had met in the diner.

We got _conned._

* * *

><p>A thousand different thoughts whirled through my head as the yellow taxi approached the familiar Brownstone, but one person kept coming back. Even after finding out that we were conned, I couldn't take my mind of Kat.<p>

Even when I wasn't near her, she still managed to make me confused, excited, and worried. She made me want to tear my hair out and claw my eyes out. She shook me up like a blender, and threw me into a confusing mess.

She was unpredictable.

And I was hopelessly in love with her.

Even now, when I was so frustrated and torn with myself, I couldn't seem to shake this giddy feeling. I was excited to see Kat; I was excited to smell her intoxicating vanilla scent, to touch her ebony hair, to look into her ocean eyes...

Yet another part of me wanted to forget her—forget the painful feelings that came along when you loved someone that didn't love you back.

But until I got the courage to leave again, I was stuck here.

Which is exactly what I said when I stepped into the unlocked Brownstone.

"Kat!" I heard Simon yell, "Kat, where is Hale?"

Kat responded unsurely, "Hale is..."

"I'm right here." I interrupted, stepping into view.

They say home is where the heart is, and I know my heart is with Kat.

So I guess I'm where I'm supposed to be: I'm home.

**A/N: Argh, this chapter drove me CRAZY it was definitely one of the harder ones to complete. Gah, I still cringe at the ending XD. And I realize that Gabrielle is supposed to appear behind Hale, but I just didn't want her to be there. So excuse me for that, it is NOT a mistake, it was intended.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I apologize for that, but I really wanted to capture a bit of Hale's home life. So I hope I did that. Review? Please? :)  
>Alright better chapter next time, but until then leave me some prompts, love quotes, etc.<strong>


	16. There's the Silver Lining

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating. I really mean it, I've been busy with camp, and I've had a horrible case of writer's block. But somehow this just sprung up on me, when I was listening to this wonderful song. So I hope this chapter makes up for your annoyance with me (because it's one of my favorite originals). But I really really appreciate all the reviews you guys have left me! (155! :O!) Thank you, you're all awesome individuals.**

* * *

><p><em>In the tall blades of grass<em>  
><em> When I woke the world was new<em>  
><em> I never had to ask<em>

_ It's a brand new day_  
><em> The sun is shining<em>  
><em> It's a brand new day<em>  
><em> For the first time in such a long long time<em>  
><em> I know, I'll be ok<em>

_~Brand New Day, Joshua Radin  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV <em>(original)<em>**

I could feel the sun kiss my closed eyelids, as I lied down on my back. The blades of grass felt scratchy against my exposed skin, but I didn't mind. Sighing contentedly, I opened my eyes to see fluffy white clouds and a bright blue sky stare back at me.

But a rustle of movement distracted me from my peaceful thoughts.

I turned to my left and saw a familiar black haired girl. Kat didn't turn to me, but continued to look up at the sky. Her hands rested comfortably on her flat stomach. She looked so serene and beautiful with her inky tresses splayed out in the mossy grass. Her blue eyes matched the color of the sky, and her lips were curved into a faint smile.

The crew was taking a small break and we were here in Central Park at the moment, eating lunch.

Smiling, I turned back to the sky that was covered with weird shapes of clouds. They reminded me of fluffy marshmallow, or cotton balls.

"That one looks like a turtle," I declared, gazing at the cloud. Our shoulders grazed each other slightly as I pointed upwards at a certain cloud.

Kat scoffed, "No it doesn't. It looks more like a mouse."

"Of course not! _That_ one looks more like a mouse," I disagreed, pointing to another fluffy white cloud.

"Nope. That looks like a bunny."

"A bunny?" I asked disbelievingly, turning to her. Kat faced me, grinning slightly as she nodded her head.

"Yes, a bunny," she firmly said.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and turned to look down at her with a quirked eyebrow. Kat also sat up; leaning back on her hands, and gave me a look that said _you know I'm right_. I only rolled my eyes, and leaned in closer to her.

"Must you always disagree with me?" I whispered exasperatedly.

My fingers skimmed the edges of her cheeks as I brushed away blades of grass from her silky ebony hair. Unconsciously, she leaned into my caressing hand.

"Yes," Kat breathed, not taking her eyes of my brown ones.

My eyes darted down to her lush pink lips, and I was suddenly aware of our close proximity—not that I was complaining. I let my fingers trail down to her jaw line and under chin, and I pulled her closer to me.

"Well, I'm going to kiss you now. Do you disagree?" I asked, tilting her chin so her lips were angled just-so.

Kat's breath caught, and I leaned in closer, looking deeply into her blue eyes that sparkled with apprehension.

"I don't think so."

And suddenly the space between our lips was gone.

We were both hesitant at first, but after a second I pulled her closer into me—my fingers threading into her jet-black locks. My tongue slipped in and I felt my heart race a bit faster. I wondered if she could hear it.

Sighing happily, I smiled against her soft lips.

I could be a very pessimistic person sometimes, but at that moment, I could see the silver lining in the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo, I hope that ending wasn't too bad... :/  
>So err, I know you already wanna murder me for my lack of updating, but I hope the shortness of this chapter won't make you even <em>more<em> annoyed :/. Sorry. Anyways, feel free to leave a review telling me how you're spending your last days of summer. Oh and I would love to know what your favorite original chapter was :)  
>BTW thank you SO MUCH for all the quotes! I will definitely be using them! Anyways, until next time (and I promise more longer chapters!) <strong>  
>Thanks again! :D<p> 


	17. Letting Kat Pass Me By, Fake Ch

**A/N: An author sometimes has to choose which chapter is good enough. They have to know when to stop writing and went to improve a chapter. This is a chapter that I wouldn't have normally uploaded. I thought it was really OOC, and it was definitely something that was not very Kat/Hale to me. I felt like this idea would have been better for a different couple. No matter, here is my 'author's cut' story because I was convinced by **_WrittenWordMightierThanSwords . _**So this one is for you :D. But PLEASE note, that this is somewhat of a "fake chapter". Oh! And it was inspired by my time at Band Camp.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<strong>

It was hot.

Sweat dripped down my bare back and my shoulders were sore. My arms burned but I kept the rhythm in my hand. _Dribble, dribble, shoot. _

The basketball felt rough and dirty on my palm but I focused on the net—squinting in the bright sunlight, and I made a shot. The ball hit the rim and bounced off.

Shaking my head I tried again all the while thinking longingly about the water bottle that was buried in my bag away from the scalding sun. It had ice in it. I licked my lips again, trying to get rid of my discomfort and my dry mouth.

Sure the sun gives life to lots of things, after all, our planet depended on it. But at the moment it didn't seem very wonderful. It seemed harsh. And hot, did I mention that?

The ache in my shoulders had traveled down to my lower back and to the arches of my foot, and I desperately wanted to rest. But I had to keep myself occupied.

"Hale!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I walked away from the basketball net, and peered around the corner of my Florida house. I saw Kat walking towards me carrying a water bottle.

"Thanks," I said roughly. My voice sounded scratchy from exertion and I grabbed the cold water bottle from her hands and drank thirstily. I finished the bottle quickly and swiped a hand impatiently over my wet chin. I could feel the water trail down the front of my bare chest—mixing with my sweat. Man, I needed to take a shower.

Handing the empty bottle to Kat, I noticed her mouth gape slightly open as her eyes roamed over me up and down.

Was she checking me out? No, it couldn't be...could it?

"Kat," I blurted bringing her attention to my face. Kat quickly closed her mouth shut but a blush was quickly spreading on her cheeks. But maybe it was just the sun...

Deciding to test out my theory I handed her the water bottle and promptly shoved my hands in the pockets of my shorts making them sag a little.

I watched Kat intently as her blue eyes darted to my abdomen and back up to my face. She didn't say anything as she turned around to walk back inside the house. Smirking, I quickly followed her, keeping up with her short pace.

We were walking around the pool when suddenly a lizard darted out right in front of us. It was one of the biggest lizards I had ever seen, with a green body and a long skinny tail that made my stomach churn slightly. Kat jumped up in surprise and her foot stepped back. Somehow it met mine and she tripped backwards—right into the swimming pool.

Me, being the knight in shining armor, tried to catch her but I failed miserably and followed her into the cold pool. The chlorinated water engulfed me, and my head popped out quickly. I gasped for breath—water filled my nostrils uncomfortably, but I felt cooler.

"Kat!" I yelled looking wildly around the large pool for my best friend. She could swim, right?

Suddenly, I spotted her flowing black locks and I swam quickly towards her.

"Kat! Are you okay?" I yelled into her wet face as I hauled her to the shallow end. She gasped for breath, but I kept her close to me—searching her face for any bruises or damage.

"Yes, I'm fine," she coughed. And then she seemed to freeze when she realized what kind of position we were in. I had my arms wrapped around her petite body, and her hands were on my chest. And we were both wet. And I was shirtless...

I slowly smoothed away her wet bangs that clung to her forehead, and I looked deep into her ocean eyes. The air between us changed, and everything felt more serious. Cautiously, I leaned in towards Kat, hoping that she would meet me halfway. I tilted my head so our noses wouldn't bump, and I could feel Kat's breath on my face.

Our lips brushed softly, and I was about to really kiss her, when we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey! We have something to show you. Guys! Where are—oh," said Simon stopping near the pool. Kat and I jerked away from each other, both blushing red. At any other time, I might have appreciated Simon's priceless face, but at the moment I was too shocked to care.

"Er, I'll just leave you two to dry off..." said Simon unsurely who was backing away from us like we were a bomb.

I glanced away from Simon to Kat but all I could see was the back of her head. Her inky black locks were plastered to her back.

I sighed and was about to go back when I stopped. Making a split second decision, I turned back and quickly made my way over to Kat.

My fingers found her belt loops on her shorts, and I spun her around. The last thing I saw was her stunned expression before I crashed my lips roughly on hers. I pulled her drenched body closer towards me—my fingers still wrapped around her belt loops—and I let my emotions out into the kiss. Her own hands curled around my neck as she melted into me. I heard her sigh softly as my tongue met hers, and I knew we were both happy.

I've learned that it's important to fight for what you want—no matter the consequences.

I was done with letting life—letting Kat—pass me by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you enjoy that very OOC chapter? I hope you did, and I hope you find the heart to write a review letting me know what you thought. My next chapter will be a REAL chapter, and most likely from UC. BTW, sorry for the lack of update's because I have been swamped with school work and homework, and it's just been crazy! So I'm sorry about that. But because school is starting, you should know that I will be uploading mostly on the weekends.  
>Thank you peoples for everything!<br>**


	18. Names of WW Hale

**A/N: Yes, I realize it's been awhile. I'm sorry and I'm sorry I don't have a very good excuse besides homework, school, and my harry potter fics :/. This has been neglected, and I promise to update more! This is a chapter just to entertain you while I get my chapter(from the book) ready for you all. Hope you enjoy, and I apologize for the shortness.**

* * *

><p><em>"All you have to do is call my name, no matter how close or far away." - quote submitted by Official Scroll Keeper. Thanks ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<strong>

"Wilbur."

"Like the pig? No."

"Winston?"

"Nope," I replied, smirking more. I reached out for her waist, and pulled her closer to me.

"Wyatt!" Kat said, stepping back to create more room between us. Her ocean eyes, struggled to think of more names that start with W, but I was done with the game.

"Haven't you already guessed that?" I asked, stepping forward, and grabbing her waist to mine. Kat squeaked in surprise as I bought her flush against my body. I buried my nose into her black tresses and inhaled her tantalizing vanilla scent. My nose traveled down and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Willis?" Kat asked breathlessly. I chuckled, and pulled away from her neck that I was peppering with kisses.

"Keep guessing, love," I whispered. Quickly, I closed the space between our lips, and I threaded my fingers into her silky hair. I nudged her lips open and Kat reluctantly allowed me to slip my tongue in between her lips. She sighed softly as I ran my hands down her sides.

Kat sometimes got annoyed with me because I refused to tell her my first name. But I didn't feel bad. It meant that she wouldn't get bored of me yet—she would still be interested in me and only me; because now that I had her, I wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So err...that's all. :/ SORRY! I know, I know you wanna kill me. But please wait until I update with my next REAL chapter (how many times have I said that? I think I've been saying that since my last three chapters). But really, the next chapter will be lengthy and long, and from the book. So again, sorry if you're getting annoyed with my short original stuff. Just be patient a BIT longer. Thanks, and review because they make me happy :)  
>Review challenge! Can you answer all of these in your review?: What's your fav. comfort food? What books are you looking forward to coming out? Soda or coffee? <strong>


	19. She Was

**A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for the lack of updating on this story. Things have been crazy and my copy of UC was loaned out to a friend :/ So I'm SORRY! I hope you forgive me and I hope this chapter makes up for my past updates that have been HORRIBLE. But first I have to thank several people. Thank you SO MUCH to: _TheLoveHeist, lunylovegoodlover, maceygirl, Sakura Martinez, and clarinetto14. _Alright ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>

****SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!**  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>  
><strong>SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!<strong>**

****SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A SCENE FROM UNCOMMON CRIMINALS!****

* * *

><p><em>"Frustration to friendship, to helping out, to being there for each other. That's what friends are for." ~submitted by Peppermintrina (Thanks!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<strong>

She was tense. I could see it in her shoulders as she stared blankly at her phone.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually, you know." I addressed to Kat who turned towards me, with a tired look in her blue eyes.

She glanced at her ringing phone and slipped it into her pocket. "As soon as he hears my voice, he'll know something's wrong."

I stepped closer to her—only a few feet away—and examined her drawn face.

"And that's a bad thing because..." I questioned slowly.

Kat faced my quizzical gaze with a hint of defiance, "He can't do this for me, Hale. This is my mess. I've got to clean it up."

Oh boy, here we go again with the use of the word 'I'.

When was she going to understand that we were all in this together? Our crew was like the three musketeers: All for one and one for all.

I took a small step towards Kat, feeling the desperate ache to reach out to her. She couldn't keep closing people off like this.

The rising moon made Kat's eyes brighter than normal, and I liked the way she looked in this light. She looked younger—the moonlight hiding the bag under her beautiful eyes—and it reminded me of the first time we met.

Kat continued, her words diminishing to a whisper. "And that's why I've been thinking...you should go." I immediately bristled with annoyance as her words left her soft lips. I couldn't accept that she didn't need me—because I was sure that she _did_ need me in some way. In some small way I was sure that I mattered to her.

"You were right, Hale. It was a bad job. It was a bad call. You were right to leave."

And just like that, my anger had disappeared to be replaced with sadness and longing. It wasn't her fault that we got conned. We were all tricked.

But what saddened me the most was the fact that she seemed to think that I left her because of the job itself. She didn't understand the way I felt about her. She drove me crazy, and I was constantly on my toes around her.

She was endearing. She was gorgeous. She was lethal.

Yet I still couldn't get enough of her.

"Kat..." I breathed, while reaching out to touch her arm. I wanted to hug her worries away, and keep her safe. But Kat dodged my hand, and I was left with a fistful of salty sea air.

"Thanks for coming back and helping me find her and all, but...I think I've got to take it from here."

_What? _

She was crazy.

How could she think that I would leave her a second time? There was no way I was going anywhere with out her.

"No." I stubbornly replied.

"What?" Kat asked while spinning towards me. The look of confusion on her face made me clench my fists again. What kind of friend would I be if I let her go alone?

"I said no."

Kat narrowed her brilliant blue eyes at me, but I wasn't going to get intimidated.

"What do you think's going to happen when you and Simon and Gabrielle don't show up in Uruguay?" Kat questioned fiercely.

"Paraguay." I corrected along with Simon and Gabrielle.

"The whole family's supposed to be there." Kat retorted, turning to Simon "Do you think your dad won't notice when you don't come back?" Glancing at Gabrielle, she continued," You think your mom and Uncle Eddie won't send out a search party looking for you?"

I stood silent and watched Kat as she gave a forced smile. "Both of you knew stealing the Cleopatra was a bad call, so it wasn't your mistake. Simon, you weren't even in the country, which means this isn't your problem. None of you. So you should all go. You can cover for me and—"

I almost growled in frustration at her words.

"No," I said again, just as flat and twice as certain.

Kat's eyes landed on me intensely. "You don't get it, Hale. They're not gonna leave the Antony Emerald lying around—even if it isn't the real one."

"And we're really only good at the 'lying around' jobs," I countered roughly.

"She's already got the auction set. The clock is ticking."

"Timing is everything." I admitted quietly.

"Yeah." Kat met my gaze with wide eyes, "It is! And..." Her voice faltered, and I knew that she didn't have much of an argument left.

"And I'm not leading you guys into almost certain chaos." Kat said while shaking her head. Her voice cracked, as she mumbled, "Not again."

I shrugged nonchalantly, while trying to control my haywire emotions. "I for one like chaos. Chaos looks good on me."

"You should get away from me."_ I already tried that Kitty Kat._ "You should save yourselves before I make you pass out or catch the measles or spontaneously combust or something." _What if you break my heart?_

Kat stared at me for a long time and then shook her head, "I can't make you do this. Any of you. I can't—"

My temper got the better of me again and I yelled, "Hey!" while closing the small space between Kat and I.

I stared deeply into her ocean eyes while fighting the urge to touch her, "No one _makes _me do anything. Not my family. Not your family...not even you."

"That's not what I meant."

"If I wanted to go, I'd go. But if I'm here, then _I'm here_. All of me." My hand came up on it's own accord, and slowly smoothed her wavy black locks away from her face.

"So what's it gonna be, Kat?" I challenged softly.

I saw thousands of emotions flash across her face, but she was still stubborn when she answered me.

"I think better when I'm alone, Hale. I'm better alone."

"No." I shook my head almost sadly, "You really aren't."

"No one else is going to get hurt because of me!" Kat said while her gaze drifted to Gabrielle who hobbled forward with her good ankle.

Gabrielle huffed impatiently, "You think sending me away is going to keep me form getting hurt? Ha! I'm cursed, Kitty Kat. And the way I see it, my best at getting _un_cursed is to put up that rock where it belongs. So sorry. You're stuck with me."

Simon came forward, taking his place beside Gabrielle. He gazed at Kat and I could see the respect in his eyes. But nonetheless he replied, "I'm not going back to those mosquitoes."

Kat turned to me and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. Grinning inwardly, I reached towards her and pulled her cell phone from her jeans pocket and handed it to Gabrielle.

"Make the call." I commanded, my eyes still staring at Kat.

Distantly, I heard Gabrielle talk to her mom about meeting a duke and not being able to make it at Paraguay. But my focus was on Kat who was staring resolutely at the ground.

She was confused, and she was lost.

But it was all right since I was there with her, and the crew was accompanying us. We could get through this together.

She was definitely not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh boy. That was definitely a tough chapter to complete. I felt like the message of this chapter wasn't very strong as some of my past ones, but whatever. I'm too tired to fix it and I can't really see it any other way. I actually felt like this wasn't really about Hale. This was more about Kat accepting her friends and their help. She needs their guidance whether she wants it or not.  
>Anyways I hope you enjoyed that, and I'm not exactly sure what to do for the next chapter...I have a lot of ideas that I need to sort through.<br>REVIEW CHALLENGE: Favorite fictional guy character and why? (Well, besides the lovely Hale of course :P.) Favorite dessert? Favorite movie(s) and why?  
>Thankies for the reviews. Please look forward to an update in about a week or week and a half. Reviewing helps make me update quicker ;)<br>Pickles  
><strong>


	20. Gambling Hearts

**Hale's POV**

Kat smirked in the dim light as she said plainly to me, "Go fish, Hale."

Yes, we were playing go fish to pass the time as we waited to start our newest heist. I confusedly shook my head while pondering how a girl like _Kat _could be so good at _go fish._ To me she seemed more like a poker or blackjack girl.

Actually we _were_ going to play poker, but I knew better than to gamble with Angus or Hamish.

Either way it seemed like I was already gambling with Kat.

But risking poker chips was a lot easier than risking hearts.

However, Kat seemed to have no difficulty playing this game. Maybe it was a skill that had to be past down, like her thievery skills.

She was tricky that way—leading me on with her cunning smiles and secretive blue eyes. Me? I was more blunt than that. I had already laid down my cards for her to see. My hand was empty, and I had nothing more to give her.

It was up to her to fold or draw.

"Got any Aces, Hale?" Kat asked with a smile playing on her luscious pink lips.

Reluctantly, I handed her my ace of hearts.

I should have known to be more careful with my heart. But, really, there isn't ever a winner in a game like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm...did you like that? It was kinda confusing huh? I liked the concept of gambling hearts, but I didn't really write it very well :/  
>Well, whatever, I hope SOME of you enjoyed that little story. This is just something to keep you company while I work on a bigger chapter from the book ;) Stay tuned, and thanks for being patient.<br>I love reviews! And I'm SO FREAKIN close to 200 hundred reviews! Thank you TO EVERYONE! I love you all :D  
><strong>

**Review Challenge! Tell me a little bit about the book that you are currently reading (even if it's a text book or something :P). What do you like about it? Do you reccomend it? Why do you NOT like it?**

**Thanks for waiting!**  
><strong>Pickles<strong>


	21. Lucky

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>"Sad can't catch me<em>_. Call me baby now__. When it's all I use to believe_...  
><em>If the sun don't light<em>_, and the night won't turn_..._We'll get a room at the end of the world_. _And we'll rewrite all the wrongs we've learned__ - safe in our room at the end of the world..." ~Room at the End of the World by Matt Nathanson_

* * *

><p>The sound of slamming doors echoed through the halls, and there was a crashing sense of disappointment and frustration that filled me. She was—and would always be—unattainable.<p>

* * *

><p>I was lucky that she wasn't awake.<p>

Her haired glistened in the faint moonlight, and I approached her cautiously. Her breath was deep and heavy, and she took up no more than half the couch. Yet, I could clearly see her shivering in the cold.

Almost frustrated, I scooped Kat up into my strong arms, and hauled her up. She didn't even stir. But _boy_ was she as soft as heaven, and she smelled like flowers and vanilla.

I was surprised from this new change. Kat was always on her guard, which is to be expected in this kind of lifestyle. But I liked seeing her like this...so innocent, so quiet...so _vulnerable_. All traces of her anger and frustration were washed away and she reminded me of the simpler times. The times that we'd spend frolicking through the streets of foreign countries—stealing things because it was a game...

The wooden steps creaked in the old Brownstone as I made my way up to her room. I kicked open her door with the tip of my foot, and the door squeaked open.

Carefully—as to not wake Gabrielle up—I set her down gently onto the bed. I then draped a warm pink blanket over her small figure. Kat instantly nestled into it, and I heard her sigh peacefully.

My hand acted of its own accord as it came up to brush away her ebony hair that trailed across her forehead. Then it came down to caress her cheek ever so slightly. Even though I was annoyed at my actions, I couldn't seem to draw away from her.

I was so lucky that she wasn't awake...

Then, after a fleeting decision, I brushed my lips against her temple, and I heard her exhale once more.

I made a promise then, that no matter what, I'd be there for Kat. There was no way that I was going anywhere.

And who knows? Maybe I'd get lucky...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a few more days please. I know some of you might be irritated with these small little things, but I need more time to do the longer stuff that comes from the book! I've just been crazy busy, and really this chapter just sprang up on its own. My inspiration was the song above (love Matt Nathanson!) and a Victoire and Teddy tumblr that I was looking at (any Harry Potter fans out there?).  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, so please leave a review (even if you hated it!). And don't ask me why there's suddenly this new theme about gambling and getting lucky...it just sort of happened...But I think I might continue the theme :) We'll see...<br>Review Challenge! What's your favorite song lyric? Please include the name of the song and artist!  
>Thankies for being awesome readersreviewers and yay for reaching 200 reviews! :O! It's quite mind-boggling!**  
><strong>Pickles<br>The tumblr that inspired me: fuckyeahteddy and victoire(dot)tumblr(dot)com  
><strong>


	22. Falling vs Drowning

**Hale's POV**

"Don't fall in," I whispered, just loud enough so Kat could hear.

She didn't turn around when she responded.

"Don't say that. With the way our luck is going, at least one of us is bound to end up overboard before this thing is through."

I came to stand besides her, taking a place on the rail.

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I asked, while I examined her. She looked to stressed out, and I missed seeing her happy smile. She used to be so carefree...less afraid.

"Thinking."

"See." I pointed at her, determined for her to see her issue. "Right there. That is your problem."

Kat sighed deeply, and gazed transfixed onto the black sea that rocked the boat drunkenly.

"You didn't hear her today, Hale. She's so...good."

"You said that," I reminded her, while gazing at her. She seemed to be at her breaking point—like she was ready to give up and go home. It wasn't the Kat that I remembered.

Then again, a lot of things about Kat were different now...

"She's seen everything. She's done everything. Hey"—Kat pointed at me—"maybe a Catherine the Great? You know, Uncle Felix posed as a curator at the Cairo Museum one year and—"

I smiled despite the serious situation. Maybe there was hope that she _hadn't_ given up.

"For a while there, it looked like you were giving up on this," I whispered, while gazing at her. She seemed to grow more beautiful every time I saw her. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I know, but I thought that if we—"

"Kat..." I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Stop thinking."

She looked at me when I said that, and for a few seconds, she considered me. I fought the urge to look away from her penetrating blue eyes, but at the same time I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"You're the only friend I've ever had, Hale. You know that, right?"

I almost scoffed at her words. She had tons of friends; Angus, Hamish, Simon, Gabrielle..._I_ was the one that didn't have any friends...

"Don't lie—"

Kat shook her head, "If I were lying, it would sound a lot better than that." I breathed in slowly, and eased closer to her, but she continued talking. "In my family, we take our cons seriously, you know? Like Grandmother's pearls, or the good china. They've been handed down for years. Centuries. Someone taught Uncle Eddie, and Uncle Eddie taught my mom. And Mom taught Dad, and Dad taught—"

"You," I finished quietly, while pondering the fact that Mr. Bishop and I were very similar in a lot of ways. I vaguely wondered how he managed to get Kat's mom to become his wife...

"Yeah," Kat admitted while I inched closer—breathing in her comforting perfume.

"And you taught me," I continued softly.

Kat laughed and turned back to the water—the sea breeze whipping her black hair across her flawless face. "Sorry about that."

But I was dead serious when I said, "I'm not." Whether Kat new it or not, she had taught me so much more than cons, or the secrets of being a thief.

Suddenly, I felt like the conversation was moving towards a new topic. One that involved that day in the limo when she kissed me...I set my jaw and turned toward her.

"Someone did them first, Kat. Don't forget that. Someone, somewhere did them first." I shrugged, "So we'll do something first. Who knows? Maybe a hundred years from now, two crazy kids will be debating the merits of the Kat in the Hat."

"Really? That's the name you're going to go with?" Kat asked playfully as she glanced at me—the familiar mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I laughed and gripped the rail. "It's a work in progress."

Kat's breath fogged in the chilly air, and I felt the need to ask her a question that had been nagging me in the back of my mind.

"Do you think it's real?" I asked carefully.

"I know it's real. I'm the one who carried it out of the heating duct, remember?"

She shivered, and I couldn't help but place my arms around her, gripping the rail on either side, pressing her tight between the cool rail and the warmth of my chest. For once she didn't push me away, and I wondered if there was even a slight chance that she was also falling in love with me. "Not the Cleopatra—the Antony. Do you think it's out there somewhere?"

"Do you think that two thousand years ago there was an emerald so big you could cut it in half and get two stones that size?"

I smiled, and saw that she was short enough that I could easily rest my head on top of hers.

"Do you think there was a love so big it could curse anyone who went against it?"

I heard her pause as she shifted against me.

"It's just a story, Hale."

"Yeah, but it's a good story. Isn't it?"

I squeezed her—needing to know her answer.

"I don't know. I mean, it's kind of silly."

"Silly? Not the word I usually associate with the power couple of the Roman Empire, but whatever," I sighed, wondering if she was ever going to just _let_ herself fall. Fall into the unknown, and believe that everything would turn out all right...But this was Kat I was talking about—she was too _guarded_, too afraid for that.

"I mean, she was Cleopatra...Shouldn't she and Antony have known better? They were so different..."

"Variety is the spice of life."

"And from a thousand miles apart," Kat replied doubtfully.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." _I would know, since I left..._

"And doomed." _Perhaps..._

I let her go and asked, "Don't you mean scared?"

And suddenly, I didn't know whom we were talking about. Whether it was Cleopatra and Antony, or Kat and I. But maybe we weren't that different.

Kat studied me for a long time, and I stared right back at her—not daring to break our steady gaze.

"Do you believe in curses Hale?" Kat finally asked.

It was then that I truly knew that I had fallen hard. So hard, that perhaps I was drowning in a bottomless sea...

"I believe in you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh, I cringe to think how long it's been since I updated this fic. But I haven't abandoned it! I promise! But I AM going to do more original stuff, since I like doing that. So in the reviews PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE write down a one/two word prompt for me! I will credit you, and hopefully this will mean more frequent updates.  
>Thank you if you're still reading this fic. and I hope you liked this chapter! AGAIN: PLEASE LEAVE ME A ONETWO WORD PROMPT. BTW, after Christmas day, I'm leaving to travel, so that will mean no updates until early January, so be patient.  
>Thanks for being awesome, and I hope you're not furious with me! XD<br>Pickles  
><strong>


	23. Make a Wish

**Make a Wish**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Dandelions (submitted by Peppermintrina) Thanks!<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was barely dipping below the horizon when I found Kat lying down while staring pensively at a blueprint in the middle of the meadow.<p>

I laid down next to her—mindful of the small space between our bodies.

"It's no use," Kat sighed dejectedly as she carefully rolled the blueprint and put it aside. "This job is too..."

"Hard?" I supplied. I was slightly surprised at Kat's defeated mood. "You worry too much Kitty Kat. We'll be fine. Relax."

"Hale, it's different this time," Kat insisted. Her raven hair was splayed on the grass, and her bright blue eyes looked tired.

I turned away and plucked the dandelion that I was fingering earlier. Propping myself on my elbow I turned to Kat, offering her the dandelion.

"Take it."

Kat's confusion turned to doubtfulness as I handed her the dandelion.

"Close your eyes, and make a wish," I breathed, lying back down.

She gave me one more skeptical look but did as I said. Once she opened her eyes, she discarded the used weed.

"Your turn," Kat replied as she plucked another dandelion, and handed it to me. She seemed calmer less stressed out and I smiled: my wish already forming in my mind.

We spent the next couple of hours on our backs blowing away our worries on a dandelion garden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes I know it's short. You'll be getting more frequent updates so don't fret ;) I hope you like this chapter, I just loved how relaxed they are. Usually they're always stressed about their current job and I think Hale really curbs Kat's stress. Anyways thanks again to _Peppermintrina_ for the prompt! :D  
>And keep the prompts coming people!<strong>

**So _REVIEW CHALLENGE!: What did you guys do for New Years? Who are you voting for in the final round of the YA Sisterhood? Favorite soup (I'm eating chili at the moment...)?_**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
>Pickles<em><br>_**


	24. Please Hale?

****Please Hale?****

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Topple (submitted by OfficialScrollKeeper) Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p>"Please Hale?" Kat pleaded with me, her blue eyes round and child-like.<p>

"No," I replied stubbornly.

"Please?" Kat tried again coming to stand right in front of me.

I just crossed my arms in response.

"Pleeeeease?" Kat asked desperately while placing her hands on my knees and leaning forward so we were eye-level.

I just stared back at her—my decision nonnegotiable.

It seemed that I had challenged her so Kat crawled on top of my lap—straddling me—as she gave me one more puppy-dog look.

"Please with a cherry on top?" Kat pouted.

"Not even with whip cream and chocolate syrup on top," I said, while trying to get her off my lap.

"I'm not moving until you say yes," Kat said firmly as she tightened her legs around me. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she just stared persistently back at me.

Kat shifted slightly, but it seemed that it was too much movement for the chair I was sitting on, and in slow motion we were tipping backwards.

"Whoa!" I yelled as we toppled backwards, falling over one another as we hit the ground.

"Oops..." Kat whispered as she raised her head from my chest.

I was definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," Kat apologized as she leaned down close to my face—still straddling me. Her ocean eyes looked at me in concern, but slowly her expression changed into an emotion I couldn't really place. Her hand slowly came to rest on my chest, and she leaned in even closer.

"It's o-hmmphff..." Kat interrupted me with a deep kiss. I was so shocked that I didn't respond for a bit, before I started kissing her back slowly and purposefully. We stayed there for a while, just kissing each other on the floor, and all of a sudden Kat jerked away from my lips and started kissing up the side of my jaw.

"So—" she whispered between kisses, "will you do me that favor?"

"I..." Kat started on the pulse point on my neck, and all coherent thought flew out of my mind. "Oh all right," I respond while tugging Kat back up to my mouth so I could kiss her properly.

Being Kat's boyfriend didn't change the fact that she was still a thief, and therefore dangerous and sneaky. But at the moment, I didn't particularly care that she had tricked me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another update! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this one in all its fluffy glory. I think the next three one-shots will be more connected. And a lot of you guys seem disappointed with the length of the chapters. All I can say is that it will probably be like this for a bit. But this will mean more frequent updates!  
>So please don't be mad, but if you <em>really<em> want to see a lenghty chapter then...maybe I'll see what I can do ;)  
>Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! AND LEAVE A ONETWO WORD PROMPT! Thank you!  
><em><span>Review Challenge:<span>__ Did anything bad happen to you on Friday the 13th? Pen or Pencil? Complete the following sentence: I dislike it when...happens._**

**Thanks for reading once again! (_prompts are welcomed and encouraged even if you already submitted one!)  
>Pickles<em>  
><strong>


	25. Baby, You're Distracting

**Baby, You're Distracting—  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Fresh (submitted by amillionsmiles) Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p>"Hale?" Kat asked suddenly surprised. I turned around to see that she was clad in loose gray sweats, and a stretched out tank top. Her short ebony hair seemed even darker (if that was possible), and it drops of water dripped down from the tangled ends.<p>

She looked so pretty, just standing there looking clean and fresh from her shower.

"Hey," I greeted—suddenly nervous—as I ran a hand through my brown hair.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked as she retrieved a towel from somewhere in her bathroom. She started to towel dry her hair, and I found myself being strangely captivated by her methodical actions.

I paused momentarily distracted by both her question and the way her tank top raised when she fluffed her hair.

"I came to see you of course," I replied smoothly, while walking up behind her. A whiff of her shampoo scent caught my attention, and suddenly I was nuzzling my face into her soft black curls.

"What do you want?" Kat asked bluntly, turning around and facing me with her suspicious blue eyes.

I pouted, while stepping even closer to Kat—sandwiching her between my chest and the bathroom counter.

"Can't I just come because I want to see you?" I asked softly, while leaning forward to gently kiss her neck.

"I-I don't know. Can you?" Kat asked nonchalantly. But she didn't fool me—I could hear the catch in her breath.

I grinned against her soft neck. (God, did she always smell this good?)

"I'm here aren't I?" I replied while sucking on the skin just below her ear. She just hummed in response, and I could feel her slowly unwind in my arms.

Once I was sure that she was calm enough, I went in for the kill.

Slowly making my way up to her jaw (while my hand was inching its way below her tank top), I whispered softly, "I did hear that Gabrielle would take you out shopping though..."

"What?" Kat suddenly yelled, while jerking away from my lips.

But she wasn't getting away that easily, so I quickly kissed her before jumping away from her.

"Good luck!" I wished, while running out of the bathroom and away from an angry Kat.

"Hale!"

Well I guess I learned one thing from this...Kat was not easily distracted.

Of course, a couple more weeks with me and we'd fix that tiny little problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another Friday update! I think I'll continue updating on Friday, since it's a good day for me to write :) Hopefully I'll stick with it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it sets up some other one-shots that are loosely connected to this one.  
>I hope you have a lovely weekend, and be sure to review!<strong>

_**Review Challenge**_**_: Do you read Fiction Press stories? What is the meaning of life? What can you hear at this very moment (ex. songs, background noise, conversations?)  
><em>**  
>Thanks, again for reading AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A <strong>ONETWO WORD PROMPT!**  
>Pickles<p> 


	26. Strength and Protection

**Strength and Protection—  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prompt:<em>_Car Alarm (submitted by Mintygreen) Thanks!_

* * *

><p>I cut the engine, and as the car settled in the driveway the silence became unbearable.<p>

"Kat..." I sighed, glancing over at the passenger seat. She didn't even look at me, she just let herself out of the car—slamming it behind her.

"Kat!" I yelled, opening my own door, and hurrying around the expensive vehicle. I grabbed her shoulders before she could storm into the garage that was filled with forgotten and broken cars.

"Hey," I whispered, stopping her and forcing her to meet my eyes. Her expression was resolute and defiant.

"Hey," I repeated softer this time while cupping her angular face in my palm—looking deeply into her ocean eyes. "It's going to be okay."

Her deep blue eyes narrowed at me, "Hale you can't just fix this, okay? You can't fix any of this!"

I smoothed back a stray lock of her ebony hair. "I know," I murmured rubbing the pad of my thumb across her pale cheeks. Her eyebrows furrowed and for a split second I thought I saw her bottom lip tremble. But she just turned away from me breathed in deeply—shrugging her shoulders back and putting her armor back on.

"Hale I—"

I cut her off with a tender kiss that made my toes curl. In fact, I was so unfocused that I didn't realize I was backing up until my legs hit the car and the car alarm went off.

I jumped away from both the car and Kat in surprise. Quickly, I fumbled with my car keys, and turned off the offending noise, but when I looked back at Kat, she wore a small smile. Faint enough to spot underneath her mask of security.

And so I smiled, put my arm around her, and led her inside the garage full of injured and dented cars.

The cars were a little rough around the edges, but they were working just fine. They were strong, and they were functioning.

They had _character._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little vague, sort of like my gambling hearts chapter, but I'm sure you got the theme of this :) I hope you enjoyed this because I really do think that Kat and Hale have a certain strength within them. Anyways, so I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sorry about skipping last week, but I had to celebrate my birthday (even though my birthday was actually on Saturday...) so I hope that's a good enough excuse XD  
>Until next time!<br>Pickles**

_**Review challenge: What color is your hair? Do you like to sing or dance more? Tell me a funny story :)**_


	27. Shadowing

**Hale's POV**

I was motionless. Expressionless. Just like she taught me.

But I was alert, constantly watching, and observing. I noticed everything from the way the pedestrians ambled down the sidewalks, to the way small kids waited eagerly outside the ice cream shop.

There was one girl in particular that I noticed who was walking outside of that very same shop. Most people probably wouldn't look twice at her. She looked like a regular kid eating ice cream out on a hot day.

But I noticed the way she brushed up against a woman that was wiping her kids' sticky faces. I noticed the slight curve of her mouth when she spotted me.

I noticed all of it.

"Are you ready for your lesson today?" Kat asked as she approached me, handing me the wallet of the same lady she had brushed up against. To anyone else it would look like we were having a casual conversation.

But I saw the way her blue eyes darted around—taking everything in.

Even when she was explaining things, I couldn't help but stare at her instead of the town.

I examined the way her black hair caught the sunlight—making it look shiny and delicate. Her locks cascaded past her shoulders—curling slightly at the ends. I gazed at her bright blue eyes. They were a swirl of different shades, but they held this sort of...spark in them. A mischievous gleam, that couldn't be trusted despite her innocent appearance.

And god did she smell delicious. Like vanilla. The scent reminded me of waking up to my mom's homemade pancakes on Sunday I wondered where I would be if things were still like that. Still simple.

What would it be like if I wasn't a thief? If I didn't know Kat?

"Let's go, Shadow," Kat announced—breaking my train of thought. She had nicknamed me Shadow in the last few days because I _was_ her shadow. Always copying her exact moments, but never getting in the way.

Just following silently. Obediently. Just blending into the background.

I was right behind her, but never beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh...I don't particularly like this one. In fact, I might even take it down, but I felt the need to post _something_. So I'm sorry about my infrequent updates. Things have been crazy as usual, but hopefully by the end of this month it will be better. **

**Tell me if you like this one shot, and I'll get back to doing your submitted prompts! Thanks for being patient!**

**Pickles**

**P.S Holy freakin' pickles. 291 reviews? How... :O...? I'm speechless you guys. If I could, I would personally thank you, hug you, and give you a cookie. But I can't so I hope you understand just how much this means to me XD**


	28. Thundering Lies

**Kat's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter dedicated to Sakura Martinez. Thank you so much for everything! :D<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thunder rained down overhead, and the windows shook—threatening to shatter at any given moment. But as the lightning continued to flash— illuminating Hale's handsome face— I stood there completely still.<p>

I had been planning this moment for a while, but I...I just couldn't.

I couldn't say those three little words for fear that it would ruin everything. What if I crumbled the fragile foundation that was our relationship? What if he didn't feel the same way?

But most importantly, would this even last? Was it _worth_ saying those three little words?

_I love you._

These words are to be whispered quietly, tenderly; sealed with a kiss and an unspoken promise of a future.

Instead, the words were stuck somewhere in between my throat and heart.

But I was—no, _am_— a coward. I was nothing close to a hero, tragic or otherwise.

I am a thief.

And thieves rarely tell the truth. We're similar to spies—always disguising our appearance and masking our feelings and real intentions. We trick, steal, and never look back.

We aren't meant to love people.

Loving people is unsafe. It's vulnerable, in a harsh world like ours.

It's foreign and unheard of. It could never work. _It will never_ _work._

So that night I kept my mouth shut and turned away from his concerned eyes.

I just walked away—the storm outside a deafening echo in the empty mansion.

And for the rest of the silent night I listened to the soft droplets of rain hitting my windows—wondering if I was doing the right thing. I had convinced _him_ that nothing was wrong.

But maybe I started believing in my own lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh... this was _okay. _I liked it better than the last chapter, but I'm not completely happy with it. Probably because it's in Kat's POV. In case your wondering which chapter I am _really_ happy with, it was Ch.10 Goodbye Kisses. I really like that chapter the best. I compare all my chapters to that one usually :P.  
>But I hope some of you enjoyed this!<strong>

**Plus I wanted to write something a little more...angsty. I feel that my angst-y pieces tend to be better. In fact, I had originally written this for Hale, but after reading some of my previous chapters I realized that Hale would _never_ act like this. KAT would. So in celebration of my 300 reviews I wrote something in Kat's POV  
><strong>

**Review Challenge: Do you like lasagna? What time is it? What's your favorite part about your bedroom (even if you share it with someone else)?**

**Anyways, since I'm so swamped with work this month, this is the most you get for now. I'll get back to the prompts soon, and I'll try to write longer chapters!**  
><strong>Until next time,<strong>  
><strong>Pickles<strong>

**P.S** **300 reviews? :O...I'm dead. I'm completely and utterly dead. I really can't believe this you guys. This makes me SO happy and it honestly makes my day every time one of you guys review. I never thought I'd get this far with 28 chapters and 302 reviews but it has happened. And for that I'm _incredibly_ thankful.  
>It's not even the reviews that make me happy. It's what you <em>say<em> in your reviews. All you people that read these in between classes or tell me that I write well, or whatever...it's just wonderful that you guys are entertained by my writing. It's wonderful that I actually feel like I'm getting to know you guys. I'm just very very thankful. So thank you for reading. Really. **


	29. Sing Me To Sleep

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>I'm tired and I<em>  
><em>I want to go to bed<em>

_Sing me to sleep_  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>And then leave me alone<em>

_~Asleep by The Smiths (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p>I raced through the halls, trying desperately to reach Kat's door. It was the first time I had ever heard her blood-curdling scream. It was as if someone was torturing her, and I couldn't bear it. I had to find her. It was like my life depended on just finding her and making sure she was okay.<p>

And so I started running.

My imagination was running wild, but I tried to reassure myself that everything was okay. After all there wasn't any way that someone could have gotten inside the mansion. It was impossible. I finally reached her door and yanked it open.

But what I saw was the last thing I had expected to find.

There wasn't anyone else in the room. It was only Kat—still asleep—yelling wildly as she convulsed on the queen sized bed.

She was writhing and screaming bloody murder. I guess it wasn't only my imagination that was running wild today.

I approached her carefully—wary that I would shock her even more.

"Kat?" I asked, shaking her shoulder gently when I got to the side of her bed. She bolted upright, her blue eyes wild and scared. Her hand clutched at her chest as if her heart would jump out any given moment.

Beads of sweat ran down the side of her head, and she was panting like she had run a marathon.

Her whole body was shaking as she turned to me and wrapped her arms around my middle. She was trembling with a terrifying shake that a small girl would have when confronted with the monster in her closet.

"Hale," she whispered quietly as she buried her head in my chest, "It was so real..."

I tried to soothe her as best as I could—rubbing calming circles on her back as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

When she pulled away, I couldn't see a trace of a tear—just the same petrified look, like her nightmare hadn't left her yet.

"Hey," I mumbled, smoothing damp locks of her midnight hair behind her ear, "Don't worry. It was just a dream. You're okay."

I started to pull away, but Kat's clutch on me tightened, "Wait...don't go."

She sounded weak and fragile—like I'd disappear into the air if I left her. I turned back towards her, and took her hands away from my shirt.

"Stay with me," she whispered, looking at our entwined hands, "just for tonight."

She looked up, and I couldn't just say _no_ to those eyes. So I sighed, and told her to scoot over.

For a moment I expected for this situation to become awkward and strange. Was I allowed to touch her? Which way was I supposed to face?

Kat, however, solved that problem and turned to face me, burying her head in my chest—finding her spot tucked under my chin. I draped my own arm around her body, and held her tightly. We shared a pillow, and her vanilla scent surrounded me.

I always promised myself that I could keep Kat safe, but what could I do against the demons of her own imagination?

So I rubbed her back and held her tightly hoping that I could lull her into a dreamless sleep that didn't involve anything that made her scream like that...

A part of me, despite the horrible situation, liked the idea of falling asleep with her in my arms every single night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ack, sorry for the late updates. I've been really horrible with them, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I listened to the song "River Flows in You" by Yiruma on repeat while I cranked out this chapter. It was nice since I've rarely had a chapter written so quickly...**

**_Review Challenge: Do you have a song that you play when you're especially tired? Have you seen the Hunger Games and did you like it? Have you read GG5 (Out of Sight, Out of Time) yet?_ **

**I have and it's wonderful. It's also written by the amazing Ally Carter for those of you that do not know...**

****Anyways, the chapter above sort of happened while I was bed ridden since I'm sick. Hope you lovely people are healthier than me at the moment!**  
>Pickles<br>**


	30. White Shirt

**White Shirts**—****

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Garden Hose (submitted by Peppermintrina) Thanks!<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>"Hale, don't you dare," Kat warned angrily as she slowly backed away from me, her eyes narrowed and unblinking. I could tell immediately that she was nervous; which, of course, she <em>should<em> be.

After all she was defenseless while I held a garden hose in my hand.

That's right Kat, be afraid—be _very _afraid.

I smiled mischievously as I advanced towards her, the water from the hose gushing out onto the grass below.

"Are you afraid of a little water, Kitty Kat?" I taunted playfully as I trained my eyes on her. Kat's blue eyes widened, but she still put on a brave front.

"Of course, not," Kat scoffed—still backing away cautiously. Did I mention she was wearing a white shirt? Yeah, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to soak her...

But, then again, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up...

I stopped walking and so did she.

"Does that mean you won't get mad at me if I decide to spray you?" I asked while smirking at her annoyed face.

"Don't even think about," Kat hissed menacingly. She looked ready to pounce away at any given moment, but I was confident that I was quicker.

"Too late!" I yelled before I leapt towards her and sprayed her straight in the stomach and chest.

Kat yelped in surprise, and held her hands out as if that would stop her from getting wet. I chased her down with my hose laughing as she shrieked and yelled at me to stop. When I got close enough to her I tackled her and we both fell to the mossy ground. The hose was forgotten and tangled around or wet bodies.

"Hale!" Kat moaned from underneath me—clearly annoyed. She tried to push me off her, but I didn't budge.

Her jet black hair was plastered to her head and cheeks, and, from what I could see, her transparent white shirt clung to her curvy body. Water droplets ran down her cheeks and settled on her soft skin.

I chuckled as I leaned closer to her and smooth away wet strands of hair that stuck to her slightly red cheeks.

"Yes, Kat?" I drawled. She was pinned by my weight, and I could feel the rhythm of her heartbeat. We were so close that our noses brushed together.

"I am _so_ getting you back for this," she huffed angrily—her blue eyes blazing in annoyance. Gosh she was adorable.

"I'd like to see you try," I replied cockily before I dipped my head so my lips would meet hers. I gently kissed her but she seemed unwilling to kiss me back after what I did.

So I slanted my head for a different angle and kissed her harder—my tongue reaching out to taste her bottom lip.

She sighed at that and slowly responded. I smirked into the kiss before nibbling on her bottom lip. It was a few seconds before Kat seemingly came to her senses and pushed me forcibly off her body.

I rolled over to the side, and watched her as she scrambled up and stormed away while muttering, "Jerk."

I snickered knowing that I had better watch out for Kat's revenge. But I couldn't bring myself to be afraid.

In fact, I was looking forward to what she had in store for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...it's been a while, huh? I have lots of excuses most of them being: homework, distracting friends, Legend of Korra episodes, and a lack of internet connection. **

**In addition to that, I've been having a bit of writer's block with this series. I mean, I still have a ton of prompts but it's been hard trying to write original material. On top of that, I always try to have some kind of message/theme. I guess fluff is alright too. Plus I guess I just wanted a really good 30th chapter. I was pretty happy with this but it does seem really short. Especially since I haven't updated in a while it's sort of cruel.  
><strong>

**But how about I promise a mid week update? Is that okay? I hope so :) For now, that's what you get, and I hope you like the next chapter (which will most likely be Kat's revenge).**

**BTW, is it me or did this chapter seem slightly OOC? I was very concerned with it. I might have to re-read HS.  
><strong>

**_Review Challenge: If you have any situation/scene that you want me to write to dealing with Kat and Hale (or even another HS character) feel free to let me know. For now your wish is my command ;)_  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D  
>Pickles<br>**


	31. Suds

**Kat's Revenge—  
><strong>

_Hale's POV_

I peeled off my shirt and dropped in on the ground of the bathroom. My socks and shoes soon followed. Finally, I shucked off my shorts and boxers before stepping into the shower.

The warm water felt heavenly against my sore muscles and I relished it. My hand reached out to grab the soap and I quickly lathered my body before washing it off. I finally grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into my hair.

I felt the pressure of the water change but I didn't think much of it...until of course the water turned ice cold.

Immediately, goose bumps popped all over my bare skin, and without thinking, I jumped out of the shower. I quickly wrapped a white towel around my waist and stepped closer to the showerhead.

I experimentally turned the shower off and turned it back on, but it was still ice cold.

Thoroughly miffed, I walked away from the shower, fully intending to shower in another one. It certainly paid to live in a mansion where there were _many_ bathrooms.

But as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Kat leaning against the doorway while twirling a wrench.

"Have a good shower Hale?" she asked innocently. Her blue eyes glinted mischievously, and I she was smirking smugly at me.

I was so surprised that I almost dropped the towel around my waist. Thank god, I kept a good hold on it, and she seemed to notice that I was only clad in a towel. I could not believe her though—although I guess I should have been expecting this for some time now.

"It was a little too cold for me," I drawled as I stepped closer to her. "But I guess you know all about that..."

Kat raised an eyebrow and proceeded to say, "You know what they say: revenge is dish best served cold."

I stepped even closer to her and leaned towards her—only a breath away, "This isn't over yet."

Kat sucked in a breath, but she seemed unaffected when she replied, "I kind of expected that."

I pulled away slightly but not before grabbing the soapy suds from my head and wiping it on Kat's cheek.

"Hale!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what happened was bad internet connection. Otherwise this would have been a mid-week update. But I guess we'll have to make it THIS week instead :/ I'm sorry about that. I really intended to update this quickly but technology hates me. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys are well, and the next chapter will be a bit different. Different in the sense that Kat and Hale will be much older. After that I'll probably get back to all of your prompts. I have quite a long list to get through :)  
><strong>

**I'll try to update the best I can, but you have to remember that finals are coming up for me so I might be a little late with them. Other than that I hope you guys have a great Memorial Weekend (and for those of you that are not American, have a great weekend!)  
><strong>

**Review Challenge: What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Favorite ice cream flavor? Favorite cereal?  
><strong>

**Pickles  
><strong>

**P.S The lovely Sakura Martinez told me that Ally Carter (author of Heist Society) said that there will be a shirtless and angst-y Hale in Heist Society 3! Oh and I heard her mention something about lots of kisses ;) I'm very pumped :D  
><strong>


	32. Marry Me

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>But tell me now where was my fault, <em>  
><em> in loving you with my whole heart?<em>  
><em> Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?<em>

_~White Blank Page, Mumford Sons (song)  
><em>

_Congrats to _clarinetto14 _for guessing what this chapter is about!__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Kat," I whispered, hanging on to her delicate hand gently as I slowly sank to the ground on one knee. Slowly, I pulled out a simple ring out of my pocket. It was one of the most expensive things that I owned which wasn't stolen.<p>

She gasped when she saw what I was doing and I felt her hand twitch in mine as she covered her mouth.

"Kat," I repeated while looking up at her lovingly, "Will you marry me?"

She looked so beautiful. Over the years she had grown taller (not by much) and her short black hair cascaded down her back. The only thing stayed the same however was her entrancing blue eyes.

She slowly lowered her hand away from her mouth and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. They clung to her thick eyelashes, and slipped down her cheeks. I was only slightly surprised since I didn't see her cry very often.

"Hale..." Kat whispered, in that heartbreaking way of hers. She was looking at me with a sort of tenderness that I hadn't expected, and the crashing realization hit me.

She was going to reject me.

The thought didn't seem to make sense for a moment and I only blinked up at her as she struggled to find the right words.

"I-I can't," she finally choked, while pulling her hand out of my grasp. I was staring at her blankly now—uncomprehendingly.

Finally I stood up, and looked at her. I was unwilling to accept her words. What did she mean that she couldn't marry me? We had been together for years... I didn't understand...

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, trying to hide the thick emotion in my voice. She had no proper reason to not marry me. Kat turned away from my hard gaze, unwilling to even glance at me.

"Kat," I reached out for her shoulders and turned her towards me, "you can't mean that."

She quickly swiped at her eyes before here gaze met mine. I only saw stiff determination in the depths of her blue eyes.

"I'm not marrying you Hale," she repeated quietly—almost forcefully.

"Why not?" I asked, my voice rising unconsciously.

"Because it's not what I want!" she shrieked finally. She went back to avoiding my gaze and I almost growled from how silly she was acting.

"I don't believe you," I replied firmly—still watching her curiously. "You love me don't you?"

She didn't reply, she just continued staring at a spot in the ground.

I took a step closer to her, forcing her chin up so I could look at her eyes.

"Don't you love me?" I asked softer this time. I saw more tears drop from her eyes as she took in shaky breaths before nodding her head.

I let out a relieved sigh before asking once more, "Why won't you marry me Kat? Give me one good reason."

She blinked once before responding, "We're thieves, Hale."

I heard her voice crack, and the harsh scowl was back on my face.

"So what? That means we can't get married?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Kat yelled angrily, "It's not a good idea. Heck, it's dangerous to even be together as it is!"

"So? Since when have you ever followed the rules, Kat? I know this is what you want Kat. So why are you lying to me now?" I questioned angrily as I stepped closer to her.

The same vanilla scent surrounded me, and I knew that I wouldn't have it any other way. Why couldn't she see that either?

"I'm not lying! We're too young. I'm not marrying you Hale...I—I don't have time for this right now," Kat finally choked out as she tried to move around me. I stepped in front of her—blocking her exit path.

"Don't you get it Kat?" I yelled, as if my voice would penetrate her dense skull and make her see sense. "That's why we _should _get married. There won't be a better time than right now. We may be little young but that's because I know you're the only one. You're it for me."

Kat sniffed here eyes still shining with tears, "You can't mean that."

I cupped her face, "I'm not lying. And I know you want the same thing."

"This is better for both of us!" Kat finally screamed.

"No it's not!" I protested, grabbing her shoulders, "We need each other Kat. We need each other whether you want to admit it or not..."

"Hale, don't do this to me now," Kat said softly, her gaze on the ground.

"Do you expect me to just watch you walk away without even giving me a proper reason?" I asked, smoothing her jet-black hair back.

"Yes."

"I've agreed to a lot of your crap, Kat, but not this. I _know_ you want to marry me. I just don't know _why_ you won't," I said seriously, staring at her angrily.

"I _can't_."

"_You_ _won't_. Why?"

"Because I'm not the person you want to marry Hale. I'm leaving tomorrow and when I get back I'm going to go to some other country for a different job! I don't have _time_ to get married!"

"You're—you're leaving tomorrow?" I asked confused.

Kat looked away and I saw another tear drop down the contours of her cheek.

"You weren't going to say anything," I said softly in quiet understanding, "You were just going to leave like last time."

She stayed silent, and my anger grew.

"You're not going without me," I growled angrily—my voice growing. She cringed which just seemed to spark my fury, "Damnit Kat, you're not going to leave me behind! Not again."

"I have to go," Kat finally said without emotion.

"Fine! Just leave Kat! You always do!" I yelled as I watched her exit the house quickly. As soon as the door slammed shut I was hurling the tiny ring across the room.

It hit the wall and bounced off it before making a soft _plunk_ on the ground. I wanted to watch it shatter into a million pieces and scatter across the marble floors. I wanted to watch it break beyond repair.

After a minute or two of staring at the simple ring I walked slowly towards it and picked it up gingerly.

It was perfectly fine, and a moment later I let out a deep sigh and pocketed it. It would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN*cheers* Oh, would you look at that. A MID-WEEK UPDATE. I finally got it right)**

**Anyways, I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. It came to me when I was doing my terribly boring World Geography project while listening to the song above.  
><strong>

**Soooo, tell me what you think since I'm still not quite sure about the chapter. In my head cannon I thought that Kat would be over with her independent mindset but I don't think her fear of commitment would be completely gone. Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Review Challenge: How do you think a drunk Hale would act (yet another idea that popped up into my mind :P)? Oooo, what about a drunk Kat? Tell me how your week is going so far)  
><strong>

**So...unless I magically manage to write something over the weekend (maybe concerning a drunk Hale), there might probably will not be a chapter in the next week due to Finals. I've got to study and FF is WAY too much of a distraction XD  
><strong>

**Anyways leave me some answers, and I hope you have a fantastic week :D  
>Pickles<br>**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT TO SAY! This past Monday (the 28th) marked my one-year anniversary of writing stories here on FF! In fact my first story was a Hale/Kat one-shot. So I'd just like to say thank you for those of you that have been reading my stuff from the beginning. It's been a real pleasure, and I hope I can make it another year! THANK YOU! XD  
><strong>


	33. Fireflies

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt:<em> _Fireflies _(submitted by edennn) Thanks!__

* * *

><p><em>We'll stay quiet<br>Underneath shooting stars  
>If it helps you sleep<br>And hold me tight_

_Teach my skin  
>Those new tricks<br>Warm me up  
>With your lips<br>Heart to heart_

_~Firefly by Ed Sheeran (song)_

* * *

><p>Kat opened her eyes and almost immediately they widened in surprise.<p>

"Oh Hale..." she breathed as she surveyed the collection of fireflies floating around lazily. They were like the stars were pluck from the sky and scattered around to hover with the dust. Her blue eyes were bright in the moonlight, and the fireflies' cast shadows on her face. In the distance, I could hear crickets chirping—their music blending with the buzzing of the fireflies. For a moment it was like we were both kids again—amazed at the simplicity and beauty of nature.

"Do you like it?" I asked quietly, my hand coming up to smooth her raven hair out of her enraptured eyes.

She turned to face me at my touch, and her eyes were so mesmerizing.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

I wasn't sure what happened exactly, but soon enough we were leaning into each other. My hand came up to cup her chin, and her lips were on mine.

This time it was different than all the other times we had kissed. This time it wasn't awkward, hurried, or lust-filled.

We kissed slowly—deliberately—trying to prolong and capture the wonder of it all. My eyes eventually fluttered close, and my hand threaded through her silky soft hair. Lights burned bright behind my eyes like fireworks, and her body was pressed against mine. She tasted like vanilla, and the kiss left me tingling all the way down to my toes.

I tried to savor it all—to memorize the wistfully romantic moment so I could replay it over and over in my head.

I couldn't even tell you how long we stood there kissing in the garden of fireflies.

* * *

><p><em>There's a firefly<br>Loose tonight  
>Better catch it<br>Before it burns this place down_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my lovelies! I hope you all are enjoying a fantastic summer (or last days of school!). Sorry for the late update :/ I don't have any excuse since it's summer ...**

**I hope you enjoyed, _edenn_ really gave me a lot of wonderful prompts that are perfect since I'm very much in the summer mood :D I'm slowly going through my list of prompts so if you haven't seen yours yet, please be patient! OH and the lyrics for the song above is out of order just so you know.  
><strong>

**_Review Challenge: What are your plans for summer? What upcoming movie are you most excited for? Would you rather see a drunk Hale or something more fluffier?_  
><strong>

**OH and shoutout to _horsegirl275 _you are simply amazing. Seriously, you completely made my day, and I appreciate all of your lovely reviews. (Sorry I didn't PM you back, I've been rather lazy lately :/)  
><strong>

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I shall update soon!  
>Pickles<br>**


	34. Liquor Cabinet

_Another sweet little girl with sequined sea foam eyes_  
><em> Ocean lapping voice smile coy as the brightest quiet span of sky<em>  
><em> And I'm all alone again tonight not again, not again, not again.<em>  
><em>And don't it feel all right. and don't it feel so nice. Lovely.<em>

_~Tonight, Not Again, Jason Mraz (song)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter dedicated to Cammie Cassia Chase. You've been so sweet, and I apologize for taking so long to thank you properly. Enjoy!<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: BargeLiquor (submitted by _FreakyWeird _) Thanks!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<strong>

"C'mon Hale."

"Just one game."

"It'll be fun."

"It can take your mind off of—"

"I said no," I replied roughly to both Angus and Hamish. They were being more persistent than usual, and I suspected it was because I looked like I might do something reckless at any second.

But they weren't entirely wrong. I felt tired, uneasy, but at the same time I had so much pent up energy bubbling inside me. Most of it was anger; a lot of it was hurt disguised as anger. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered tonight.

Tonight was just my dad's liquor cabinet and I.

"Well at least come with us to the club," Angus said, as he put a tentative hand on my back. I jerked away from his touch, and walked towards my empty kitchen.

A club would have been a nice escape. I could have even gotten a nice rebound—someone easy—uncomplicated.

_You'll never get over her_ said a nasty voice in my head—the voice that needed to be quenched with the burning taste of Budweiser. Normally, I stayed away from alcohol; I never liked how it made me feel out of control, but tonight was an exception. It didn't really matter if I was already spiraling out of control, right?

"No. I just want to be here. Alone," I emphasized, turning my back towards the brothers. Sure they meant well—a rational part of me knew that. But they needed to go before I had a breakdown. I didn't want anybody watching me as I drank myself to sleep—drowning in my own heartbreak. I didn't want anybody watch me sink so _low_.

"All right Hale...just don't do anything..._wild_," Hamish warned as they slowly walked away from the kitchen. I didn't turn to them, but I imagined them exchanging concerned faces. Their heavy footsteps faded, and finally I walked towards my dad's liquor cabinet. He kept it under lock and key, but it was easy enough to break into. I learned early on that if I just diluted the alcohol with water, he wouldn't notice.

Not to mention, he wasn't home nearly enough to notice the fluctuating wine levels. Neither was I, but I needed to escape the apartment I shared with Kat after what happened.

Crouching down to the cabinets level I finally yanked open and looked at my selection. I knew not to touch the expensive aged wine, so I sifted through what was left over.

Beer, rum, scotch, vodka, and a bit of brandy.

I reached for the beer and bottle opener. I quickly popped off the top, and lifted the bottle to my lips and sipped.

It tasted somewhat familiar and I could feel the alcohol scorching down my throat. I slumped against the wall, and sipped the beer pensively. The only sound in the room besides me was the clock slowly ticking time away.

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I-I can't."_

Another large gulp.

_"What do you mean?"_

Another sip.

_"I'm not marrying you Hale," she repeated quietly._

The beer bottle left my hand and it rolled slowly on the floor before coming to a slow halt. I reached for another one—cracking open the cap and discarding it somewhere beside me. My thoughts didn't seem to be going away. It was almost as if they were stronger this time. And now, in my solitude I could analyze each painstaking detail over and over again. It was an endless repetitive cycle of humiliation and hurt all rolled into one.

How could she reject me? After all we had been through...

I tipped the neck of my bottle back and drank like it was the last drink I'd ever receive. I felt like a dying man in a desert of hot sand.

_"Why won't you marry me Kat? Give me one good reason."_

_"We're thieves, Hale."_

I could start to feel the effects of the beer. My vision was starting to feel hazy, and a comfortable hum settled around me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps in the next room. For a moment I thought it was the one person I was thinking about.

"Hale? Angus? Hamish? Is anyone—oh," I looked away from Gabrielle's intense gaze. A feeling of shame and vulnerability washed over me, and I pretended to ignore the way she was looking at me. Her designer heels made _clacks_ on the floor as she approached me.

She set aside a purse she was holding and gracefully sunk down to the floor next to me—angling her body towards me primly.

"Let's see," Gabrielle said in a voice that almost seemed amused, before reaching for the bottle of beer in my hand.

"Budweiser," she noted with raised eyebrows, "I expected something a bit more expensive, Hale."

I didn't reply, and she sighed from beside me, "What is it?"

Digging my hand into my pocket I silently pulled out the small velvet box. Gabrielle opened it to see the small ring that I had hurled across the room earlier today.

I heard her suck in a breath, but didn't say anything else. For that, I was grateful. I didn't need her pity or sympathy. I just needed some time to cope; some time to nurse my pathetic self.

"Hale, she'll return. She always does," Gabrielle softly reassured as she returned the ring to me. I don't know why I still had it. While I was walking on the street I had every intention of throwing it in the gutter, but I wasn't able to.

I turned to finally look at her—my head still spinning and reeling. I tried to focus on her blue eyes that reminded me so much of Kat's.

"And then she'll leave—no, _run_—away...again..."

Gabrielle didn't reply, and so I lifted the bottle to my lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, poor Hale. :( So...wowzers this was one of the hardest chapters I've written in a while since I had no idea what the backstory was. I ended up making it a continuation to "Marry Me" since that seemed the most plausible reason to get completely drunk. I also played with the idea of Hale waking up with a major hangover and Kat by his bedside, but then I sort of got lazy. Not to mention it's 11 PM (I barely made my week deadline) and I have to get up early for summer classes :/ Anyways, tell me what you think. I hope I captured Hale.**

**But I have some fabulous news! _FEBRUARY FIFTH!_ February 5th! FEBRUARY THE FREAKIN' 5TH PEOPLE! Yes, that's when Heist Society 3 comes out. I can hardly wait, and I'm very excited. Too bad that's months away. :(  
>Still, be sure to mark your calendars people!<br>**

**_Review Challenge: Drunk Kat next or (slow)dancing with Hale? What are some of your funny experiences involving alcohol (even if it's not about you drinking it? Maybe funny drunken relatives)? Favorite thing about W.W Hale?_  
><strong>

**Hope you're having an awesome summer ;)  
>Pickles<strong>


	35. Delirious

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Bring your love baby I can bring my shame<br>Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain  
>I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here<br>Bring the cups baby I can bring the drink..._

_...So tell me you love me. Only for tonight_

_~Wicked Games, The Weeknd (song)_

* * *

><p>I knew I was conned by the time I reached the bar. Angus, Hamish, and Simon mysteriously disappeared by the time I ordered my first beer, and I suddenly knew why.<p>

It was because _she _was there too.

Over the week, Angus and Hamish had steadily worn me down with their invitations to a local club. I was still nursing my wounded pride and broken heart because of Kat's marriage rejection and eventually I caved.

They got me into the club no problem, both of them advising me to relax, drink, and dance. They told me it was the perfect recipe for getting over an ex-girlfriend. I half-heartedly agreed, thinking that they would leave me alone if I went.

And who knows, maybe it would work.

Well at least that's what I thought originally.

But when I saw her dancing in the club I knew that it would take more than a drink and dance to make me get over her. Thankfully she was dancing with a familiar blonde-haired girl, instead of a random dude. If that had happened, I probably would have been in jail by the end of the night for homicide.

She seemed even more beautiful than I remembered underneath the flashing disco lights. For a second I watched her hips sway with the pulse of the music. Every gesture had a suggestive quality to it. I felt a deep ache within me, as I stared at the way she threw her hands up in the air.

Before I knew it I was throwing back a shot of tequila—barely noticing the burning sensation on the way down—and then I was making my way through the crowd. The scent of stale beer wafted over me as I pushed through the heated bodies. I had to get to her. I _needed_ to get to her.

She didn't even notice me by the time I reached her. Gabrielle just gave me a brief knowing smile before disappearing through the crowd. I'm sure she was in on this too.

At the moment, I didn't even care that I was tricked into coming here though.

Almost instinctively, my hands were winding around her waist—pulling her closer to my body. She tensed beneath my touch, and swiftly turned around to face me.

Her beautiful face was shocked and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Neither of said anything as we stared at each other. Walls of grinding people jostled us—pushing us towards each other. Kat eventually glared at person behind me (who I assumed was Gabrielle), before turning back to me.

Something passed between us—like a silent understanding that whatever happened between wasn't over. It was just on pause at the minute. We could momentarily forget what had happened and live in the present.

And that's when she turned back around and arched her back into my chest. Something deep within me erupted into heat and fire. Pure energy was between us, crackling with seduction and temptation. Our bodies eventually found a rhythm alongside the heavy drums, and we moved together.

It was as if nothing bad had ever happened between us. We were suddenly thrust back into our teen years, when everything was reckless and crazy. Where hormones ruled your mind, and emotions were increased tenfold. I felt deliriously alive, and she was my lifeline. My veins were filled with alcohol and a yearning to keep her close to me. The pounding beat only spurred us on further and further until we lost ourselves in each other.

My hands tightened around her waist in a way that whispered, "_You're mine_," and she placed her hand over my mine—an action that spoke of intimacy—almost as if she was scared I would run away. But there was absolutely no turning back now. There was never even a possibility in the first place.

My mind was fuzzy and I was wrapped up in my senses; her soft skin, her circling circling hips, her silky hair. It was only her her _her_. She was my dangerous drug, and I was unconditionally addicted.

We were interlocked and tangled in each other, and it was like we were falling in love all over again. We were plumeting and tumbling downward, sinking into the unknown and something else entirely. Only this time, it was together: completely unfathomable and yet so utterly simple. Everything that happened between us seemed almost insignificant in the heat of the moment.

She rubbed against me in a way that had me slowly losing my mind. It was a kind of insanity, madness, and passionate fever all rolled into one. She was sinfully teasing—_tantalizing_. I growled against her neck—drinking in her heavenly scent. She was ecstasy covered in sheens of sweat. Almost desperately, she twisted around and fisted her hands in my shirt— pulling me even closer.

"Hale," she moaned. In that one word I lost whatever thin restraint I had, and I trailed my lips down her throat tasting her. For a split second I thought she might push me away, but instead she sighed and knotted her fingers through my hair.

We were so close, but still it seemed like we were miles apart. A doubtful part of me knew that things weren't over and resolved between us. But for now I would graciously take whatever I could. Part of it was only selfish, drunken desire. But another smaller part was something else that had always been there. We needed each other whether we wanted to admit it or not.

Kat pressed harder against me as if she knew my exact thoughts and fears. Her movements were laced with provocative enticement. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and we held each other's gaze. The music rose to a crescendo—growing and growing until the final crash cymbal sounded.

Our foreheads met halfway as we both caught our breaths—my heart was hammering against my chest as if it would burst out at any moment. Whatever sensuous energy I had slowly dwindled into something deeper.

And then Kat whispered fiercely, "I missed you."

The club lights still blazed overhead, but it seemed like we were the only ones in the room. Her very words seemed to weave and wind and envelope my heart—effectively mending the shattered pieces.

"I know," I breathed back, my mouth brushing against the shell of her ear. I felt her shiver in my arms.

But when I pulled back, I noticed that something was...off. Her eyes seemed to drift in and out of focus.

And suddenly she was shuddering again, and before I knew it, she was retching all over my shoes. The people around us shouted and yelled as Kat emptied the contents of her stomach onto the dance floor.

And I was left to question everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this isn't exactly what I promised, huh?  
>I get impatient when it takes a long time to write one of these chapters. But this chapter was so hard for me. My inspiration disappeared, and I couldn't write anything that I liked. That's why I took so long. I probably tried to write Kat drunk at least 5 times. So instead this came out, but at the same time I sort of like it :P Oh and I played this song above on repeat while writing this chapter :)<br>**

**I hope you enjoyed it also! I was sort of indulging myself in a bit of shameless fluff and angst.  
><strong>

**_Review Challenge: I want to make a Hale playlist! So in your review include either one or several songs that you think either capture Hale's character or Hale and Kat's relationship. I'll choose 15 of the best ones and include them in the next chapter's A/N :) Just make sure to say WHY you chose that(those) song(s) also._**

**_IN OTHER EXCITING NEWS: Holy pickles, have you guys seen the cover and synopsis of Heist Society #3? It's magnificent and I'm so excited! Perfect Scoundrels seems like a fantastic title as well!_**

**Synopsis:**

_Copied from Ally Carter's blog. I do not own anything..._

_Katarina Bishop and W.W. Hale the fifth were born to lead completely different lives: Kat comes from a long, proud line of loveable criminal masterminds, while Hale is the scion of one of the most seemingly perfect dynasties in the world. If their families have one thing in common, it's that they both know how to stay under the radar while getting—or stealing—whatever they want._

_No matter the risk, the Bishops can always be counted on, but in Hale's family, all bets are off when money is on the line. When Hale unexpectedly inherits his grandmother's billion dollar corporation, he quickly learns that there's no place for Kat and their old heists in his new role. But Kat won't let him go that easily, especially after she gets tipped off that his grandmother's will might have been altered in an elaborate con to steal the company's fortune. So instead of being the heir—this time, Hale might be the mark._

_Forced to keep a level head as she and her crew fight for one of their own, Kat comes up with an ambitious and far-reaching plan that only the Bishop family would dare attempt. To pull it off, Kat is prepared to do the impossible, but first, she has to decide if she's willing to save her boyfriend's company if it means losing the boy._

**Story Behind the Story:  
><strong>_Copied from Ally Carter's blog. I do not own anything...**  
><strong>_

_Another thing I'd been wanting to do for a long time was explore Hale's family—his relationship to them, their background and world, and, most of all, where Hale would be if Kat hadn't come to steal his Monet that fateful night._

_And finally I wanted to explore where Kat and the crew would be without Hale (and his money). In so many ways, Hale made my job easy. Need your heroine to fly to Paris and back in 24 hours? No problem. Have to buy a helicopter? Sure. Hale and his resources was making Kat and her crew "soft" and I wanted to see what would happen to them both professionally and personally if he was taken away._

_So you put those three things together and you get **PERFECT SCOUNDRELS**._

_(The title, by the way, is the only title I haven't come up with personally. This was the brainchild of a brilliant editor at Disney-Hyperion and I'm exceedingly grateful to her.)_

_It was one of the more challenging books I've written lately because it was the most personal heist story yet. We weren't stealing something. We were stealing someone. And as Kat and her crew know very well, love is the biggest con of all._

**So I thought that was lovely :D. Too bad we have to wait until February 5th. Anyways, hope you guys are having a fantastic week!  
>Pickles<br>**


	36. Your Arms Feel Like Home

_Chapter dedicated to The One You Never Suspected. Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I don't care if I lost everything that I have known<br>It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
>Your arms feel like home, feel like home<em>

_~Your Arms Feel Like Home, 3 Doors Down (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Pillow (submitted by Gigglegirl) Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hale's POV<strong>

After Kat threw up in the club Gabrielle—along with Angus and Hamish—quickly exited the club. Kat was giggling and swaying drunkenly while we got a cab back to my mansion. We didn't want to risk leaving her alone in a state like this.

It was about 1:00 o'clock in the morning when I finally dragged her into the mansion. She had fallen asleep in the cab, and so I carried her easily up the staircase bridal style. Ironic considering she refused my marriage proposal...

I carried her into my room because I didn't want to risk her throwing up in my mom's bedroom. I would be fine in a guest bedroom.

"Hale?" Kat stirred as I gently laid her down on my bed. Her wide blue eyes blinked blearily at me.

"Yeah?" I whispered, as I pulled her heels off.

"Are you undressing me?" she giggled as I tugged her jacket off.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead grumbled defensively, "Well, you'll feel uncomfortable if you sleep in your jacket and shoes."

"Could you unzip me then? My dress will get crumpled..." Kat replied, while turning so her back was facing me. I quickly walked to my dresser and retrieved an old T-shirt and shorts and placed them on the bed near her. She then swept her dark ebony locks to the side—the very action was seductive and for a moment I just stared at her back.

Finally, I gathered my senses and pulled down the zipper—my knuckles purposefully skimming the length of her spine. Her skin was soft like satin, and I pulled away reluctantly.

"There," I whispered—my voice didn't sound quite right to my own ears, and I quickly faced away to give her some privacy to change.

I also changed into my pajamas and when I faced her she was sitting on my bed—trailing her fingers over the silky material of the dress, clad only in my clothes.

"You should get to sleep. It's late Kitty Kat," I murmured, approaching her.

"Mmkay," she sighed and sank into my fluffy pillows. It was slightly weird to see her so comfortable in my bed. At last I pulled the comforter over her small body and tucked her in. Just as I was about to exit the room, she grabbed onto my arm, and pulled me towards the bed with surprising strength.

"Where are you going?" Kat questioned almost worriedly. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and I looked at her exasperatedly.

"I'll be sleeping in the guest room. Don't worry its next door; I'll be there if you need me," I reassured as I tried to escape her grip.

"Stay," she whispered, while tightening her grasp on my arm.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I reflexively shook my head. There was no way I was sharing a bed with _her_ on the same night. There were still so many things left unsaid—_unresolved_.

"Please stay," Kat pleaded adamantly, while she lifted the covers with her other hand—inviting me inside. Her eyes were still clouded with the effects of alcohol, but I could see the underlying vulnerability. She was scared of rejection...like me.

I sighed, "Okay."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips and she scooted over as I climbed into bed. Warmth and a sense of comfort enveloped me, and I suddenly realized how small the bed was for two people. Kat's very presence seemed overpowering. She was so close to me, and I didn't know how to feel.

Did she really miss me? How did she actually _feel_? And why why _why_ did she refuse my marriage proposal?

Sharing a pillow with her after that just seemed like... cheating. Were we even technically together anymore?

But just like in the club, I ignored the doubts flooding my mind, and I faced Kat. She gave me a sleepy smile and scooted closer to me. We were only a breath away from each other. Being this close to her but not able to touch her physically ached. Not to mention she looked utterly adorable in my old T-shirt. I wanted to wrap my arm around her body and keep her close to me. I wanted to protect and her and feel her bundled up in my arms.

It was then that she slung an arm around my chest and buried her face into my chest. I automatically draped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. My hand accidentally slipped beneath the worn material of her shirt and I froze in horror when I felt her soft silky skin beneath my fingertips.

She didn't say anything about the placement of my hand and so I tentatively rubbed my thumb across the crest of her hip. She just hummed in response, and despite everything I smiled. Maybe—just maybe—she just needed time to warm up to the idea of being married to me...

My hand traveled higher and rubbed circles along the small of her back while she tightened her grip on my abdomen. Her skin felt heavenly and a part of me was thrilled that I could stay like this for the entire night—just wrapped in each other.

Suddenly Kat raised her head to look at me with half-lidded eyes. She gave me a goofy sort of smile before slipping her own hand underneath my shirt. Her small hands danced along the dips and ridges of my body before settling on my stomach.

"I love you're abs," she breathed so quietly that I almost didn't hear. I chuckled in the darkness, and tucked her head under my chin. The smell of her perfume luscious and familiar and I sank into the fragrance of _her_.

Her fingers glided towards my back and slipped under my arm, and I shivered involuntarily at her touch. It felt so intimate to be with her like this; sharing a bed, and exploring each other's bodies. Didn't she want this as much as me? It felt so right to have her beside me. I wouldn't want it any other way. For as long as I could remember it had always been her. It would always _be_ her.

She was everything to me, and I didn't want to let that go. She couldn't just refuse my marriage proposal, because deep down I knew she wanted me to.

With that comforting thought in my mind I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and closed my heavy eyelids.

Eventually we both drifted off to sleep—still in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello lovelies! Sorry for another late update XD I'm terrible aren't I? I'm so sorry, but I've just been caught up with finishing my summer class. Now that's done and I have two weeks until Band Camp! Hooray! (er..sort of since I'm not looking forward to Band Camp).  
><strong>  
><strong>So the above is a continuation of the previous chapter. Let me know what you think! I was having a particularly hard time with this chapter. My inspiration has been a little low recently : I didn't particularly like it (I thought it was a bit...forced). But hey, I'll get over it eventually.  
><strong>

**Review Challenge: Who is your biggest role model and why (No relatives)? Got any questions for me? Oh and please include your Kat/Hale song. I was disappointed with the turnout last time, so the playlist will be pushed back to my next update!**

**Thanks for reading as always!  
>Pickles<br>**

**P.S I finally finished Sherlock and watched The Amazing Spiderman. Both were amazing XD  
><strong>


	37. Burn, Baby, Burn

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>I've waited a hundred years<br>But I'd wait a million more for you  
>Nothing prepared me for<br>What the privilege of being yours would do_

_~Sleeping At Last, Turning Page (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning we were twisted and intertwined in each other. My shirt had disappeared somewhere across the room when I threw because of the heated night. Kat's head rested on top of my bare chest and whenever she breathed in her stray locks would tickle my chin. Her shirt had hiked up to reveal her flat tummy, which was pressed against mine. Our legs were interlaced and my arms were wrapped securely around her—keeping her close to me unconsciously.<p>

For a moment I just stared up at the ceiling. I was utterly content with just lying there listening to Kat's heartbeat in time with my own. For now she would be close to me—close enough that I could feel her skin and hear her soft breaths.

But I wanted more. I wanted to wake up with her in my arms and know that she was mine forever and always. I wanted to be her husband and for her to be my wife. I wanted something permanent and lasting—not some wonderful moment lost in a whirl of confusion and heartbreak.

Slowly I would somehow win her back. She would be mine someday; slowly, but surely, and that was a promise.

She groaned softly and stretched her body against mine. I don't think she even realized what she was doing to me.

"Hale?" she said with a voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah?" I murmured as her hands unconsciously decided to travel the planes of my chest.

Her ocean blue eyes flickered open at the sound of my voice and she gave me a wan smile that immediately turned into a frown.

"Ow," she said like a perturbed child while clutching her head. I quickly untangled myself from her body and reached for the aspirin and glass of water on the nightstand.

She took it gratefully and immediately popped the small pill into her mouth and chugged the water.

After she was finished she handed me the glass and flopped back down on the bed. I smiled at her actions and set the glass down, fully intending to fall back asleep with her beside me.

"It doesn't feel too bad," Kat commented as I lay back down. She snuggled closer to me, and we faced each other.

"Huh?" I whispered distractedly as I pulled strands of hair away from her cheeks. My hand trailed down to her neck and she shivered when I reached her collarbone.

"My hangover," Kat stated in a breathless voice, "I think I got the worst of it out yesterday."

I should have been mad at her. I should have been disappointed in her for getting drunk. But I wasn't. I was just happy to have this stolen moment with her. We were still on pause. We were stuck in a lull that I never wanted to escape from. For now everything was fine—_perfect_ even. And I was greedy enough to take advantage of that.

So I just continued to trace her body all the way to her hips that moved so seductively last night. Kat didn't say anything after that, she just watched me watch her.

My palms slid down to her bare thighs—stopping right before her knees. I squeezed and glanced up at Kat.

She was stared back at me through her eyelashes and something inside of me snapped. My willpower was shot and my hands strayed upwards until I reached her waist.

I pulled her towards me as my lips crashed against hers in a frenzy of desire and _want_. She responded enthusiastically to my burst of passion and her own hands were drawing me closer and closer to her beating heart. Her lips moved against mine in slow deliberate way that had me on the brink of insanity. My lips tasted her and she fisted her hands in my hair as she arched her back. I wanted more more _more_. I swiftly flipped us over so I was on top of her.

She gasped as I attacked her mouth with a new kind of fervor; eliciting deep moans of satisfaction from her full lips. I wasn't in control as my hands danced across the crest of her hips, her stomach, her navel, her ribcage—up up _up_. I couldn't think straight—it was like I was back in the club. Only this time, we were in the privacy of my mansion.

I bit her bottom lip and I thought I heard her whisper my name that jolted something deep within me that threatened to unhinge me.

When we both were panting for oxygen I pulled away and dragged my lips down her jaw and towards her throat. My teeth scraped her pulse points and I growled against her scorching hot flesh. We were carnal, wild, _sensual_, and neither of us held back. I wanted her in a way that could only be expressed and shown.

By the time I got to the hollow of her neck, Kat was having a hard time catching her breath. But still I peppered her with soft kisses as I descended downwards, my fingers lightly tugging on her shirt—no, wait, _my_ shirt. It took a moment for me to realize in my foggy haze that she was only clad in my clothes. She was literally wrapped in me.

"Hale," Kat choked out—effectively interrupting my train of thought.

"Mmm," I groaned against her neck.

"Hale, no wait. _Stop_," her small hands pushed against my chest and I froze—hovering above her. Her chest was rising with each breath, and she looked so tempting. But that's when I _really_ looked at her.

Or rather, I looked at her left hand pushing against my chest.

Her fingers were bare. Completely, and utterly bare.

I pulled away quickly—her confusion turning into shock as I propelled myself off the bed entirely.

What have I _done_? More importantly what was I _going_ to do?

It wasn't supposed to be like this. None of this was supposed to happen. We were unmarried and so many things were still unspoken. I can't believe I almost let _that_ happen.

My hands pulled at my hair in frustration as I slumped against the wall. I vaguely heard Kat calling out to me but it seemed distant. She was _always _distant and hard to reach.

She was like fire crackling with life, and energy. She was enticing in the most dangerous sense; if you reached out you would inevitably get burned. She had kindled something inside of me.

And then she had singed me right down to my core. Eventually I had become an inferno myself.

"Hale?" Kat questioned, her voice timid as she crouched down to my level. I never even realized that I slid down to the ground.

My eyes met her concerned blue ones and I clenched my eyes tightly. I didn't want to see them stare at me anymore—I couldn't bare to look at her; I don't know if it was from embarrassment or heartbreak.

"I can't do this anymore," I said, my eyes still tightly closed. I don't know if I was talking to Kat or myself.

"What do you—?"

"Why didn't you accept my marriage proposal?" I asked frustratedly, my eyes snapping open to finally meet hers.

She frowned and fiddled with her bare fingers.

"Kat," I warned with a hint of annoyance. I wasn't going to wait any longer for an explanation from her. This was it. If she truly didn't want to marry me I would force myself to pack my things and leave her behind. For good.

"You mean so much to me, Hale," Kat finally said, her deep blue eyes flickering up to meet mine.

"Wha—?"

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you married me," Kat interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I breathed, never breaking eye contact.

"Hale, you left your old con life behind. But I...I haven't completely left it. I've made a lot of enemies being a thief, and if you were my husband...then you'd be the perfect target to get to me. What if something happened? I-I was afraid," Kat finally explained as she brushed hair out of her eyes.

I stared at her for a second before I pulled her into my lap. She gasped as I crushed her to my bare chest in a tight embrace.

"You don't need to protect me," I whispered quietly as I stroked her hair. "It'll be okay as long as you're with me. As long as we're together..."

"I'm so s-sorry," Kat mumbled into my shoulder, but I abruptly shushed her.

"It's okay," I soothed as I rubbed her back. I pulled away slightly to see her bent head staring down at her hands.

"Kat," I said, while tipping her chin up so I could see her beautiful eyes. They welled with unshed tears but I ploughed on, "will you marry me?"

This broke the dam and she was shaking as I kissed the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Of course," Kat replied with a warbled voice. She gave me a shaky sort of smile through her tears and in that second she was so beautiful.

And me? I was smiling like a complete idiot. I felt giddy with her acceptance, and I just wanted to shout it on a rooftop. We would finally be _married_.

I quickly stood up with Kat still in my arms as I got the ring from my nightstand. Slowly I gripped her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, and Kat beamed up at me. Her blue eyes were shining and for a moment we just stared at each other.

"I love you," she whispered.

I kissed her gently,trying to convey my deep feelings, but she had other plans in mind. Instead she tackled me onto the bed and jumped on top of me.

This time we were both shaking from laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yahoo! It's finally done! :D That's it folks, I'm done with this mini-series. Let me know if you've enjoyed it (who knows, if you guys like it enough I might do a quick chapter on their wedding :P). Oh and I'm sorry this got a little...cheesy and/ or sightly M-rated XD. I managed to keep it clean though! :P**

**Oh and it's like 11:41 PM right now. Sorry for my terrible delay but I promise the Kat/ Hale playlist will be up next chapter! I'm just too lazy right now and I want to go to bed. It's become a habit for me to write Kat and Hale chapters late at night. It seems like the perfect time/ atmosphere.**

**Anyways in other news:**  
><strong>1) Band Camp will be starting on August 7th (Tuesday) so if I seem a bit inactive on FF that's the reason. Plus, after that school starts for me.<strong>

**2) I published a story on Fiction Press (which is the sister site of Fan Fiction where people can publish original stories)! I'm going to post a little excerpt at the end of this long A/N! It would be awesome if you took the time to check it out. :)**

**3) I think I'm going to try to write the Uncommon Criminal fistfight scene in Hale's POV. I've been putting it off for far too long! XD  
><strong>

**_Review Challenge: Who are you rooting for on the 2nd YA Sisterhood Crush Tournament? (I'm rootin' for Patch. The guy is a total hottie. Too bad he's ficitonal) Favorite summer memory? Cantaloupe or Watermelon?_**

**Hope you're all enjoying your last days of summer,**

**Pickles  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fiction Press story is called "Tug Of War" and is under the same username: AMessofPickles.<br>Quick Link: fiction (space)press (d.o.t) com /s/3046711/1/Tug_Of_War  
><em>

_Excerpt:_**  
><strong>

_The road itself was quiet and empty and the street lights helped guide me towards the Laundromat, which was cast in an orange glow. It looked like it was the only shop open besides the 24-hour grocery store next door. When I got to the store I let out a relieved sigh as I opened the door and stepped in._

_Almost immediately I crashed into something hard._

_"Oof—"_

_And that's when I realized that the hard wall was actually sort of fleshy. Stepping back, I noticed that the person I had bumped into was wearing a simple white v-neck shirt and jeans._

_My eyes traveled higher to see a strong jaw line, and soft lips. His nose was slightly crooked and a pair of beautiful brown eyes regarded me intensely. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes messily. He looked like he was around my age._

_In Nikki's words: Day-um._

_"Are you all right?" he asked while I practically swooned. Even his voice was a sexy, deep sort of rumble. I almost blushed at his words but I caught myself in time before I acted completely foolish._

_Meanwhile he was giving me a thorough once over—his brown eyes lingering on my bare legs, torn shorts, and slightly damp hair (luckily the warm summer night had erased most of the evidence of my dip in the pool). And then his eyes met mine, and I instinctively straightened under his heavy gaze._

_"Yeah, sorry about that," I replied stepping away from him.  
><em>

If you want to read more, just check out the link! :D_  
><em>


	38. Sunblock

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible<br>__She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable  
><em>_We both put our sunblock on, laid on the beach  
><em>_And vowed that we'd live and we'd learn  
><em>_Yeah, but she got a tan and I got a sunburn, I got a sunburn_

_~Sunburn, Ow City (song)_

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Sunburns (submitted by edennn) Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Warning: Unedited<span>_

I don't know how long I sat there staring at her bare back. It was probably for a couple of seconds but to me it felt like long decades. Was she trying to kill me?

My hand reached out to take the bottle of sunscreen her hand I carefully squeezed out a dollop of the creamy mixture. Meanwhile, Kat pulled her black locks aside so I could rub sunscreen over her back.

I swallowed as I hesitantly rubbed my hands together before touching her shoulders. She hissed out from the cold sensation, and I paused worriedly. Had I done something wrong?

But she didn't say anything, so I cautiously moved my palms over her shoulder blades. She didn't make any sounds of protest over that so I carefully ventured into the unexplored area of her spine. I traced a delicate finger over the column of her spine and she shivered in response. My finger glided over the stretchy material of her swimsuit that crisscrossed over her back before hitting her creamy skin once more.

When my finger reached her lower back I carefully rubbed my calloused hand back up once more-making sure to gently rub the white streaks of sunscreen I saw.

I bought both my thumbs up to rub circles into her tense back muscles and I felt her unwind with the gentle pressure of my touch. I heard her sigh softly as I slowly unknotted the tightly wound muscles. The pads of my fingertips lingered on certain areas: a freckle in the middle of her back, and the dimples in her shoulders.

The sunscreen was already being absorbed into her skin, but I couldn't help myself as I leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

I heard her breath catch, and I smiled against her shoulder before dipping my head to the top of her spine. I kissed that spot gently and then moved towards her other shoulder.

"Hale," Kat mumbled as my arms started to wind around her waist and pulled her closer to my body.

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?" she gasped when I reached the middle of her spine. My breath tickled her and she instinctively arched her back.

"Putting sunscreen on your back," I replied while nuzzling her shoulder blade.

She turned around at this, and my mouth immediately landed on the crook of her neck. I never faltered, and instead I took the time to explore her burning skin. My lips meandered near her collarbone and tasted her gasping throat.

"Hale," Kat said breathlessly and I met her blazing eyes.

It looked like the sunblock was useless since we were already heating things up.

I deftly caught her chin in between my fingers and I slowly leaned in for the kill. There were sparks of anticipation between us and I was igniting on the inside. I was a scorching flame that only Kat could extinguish.

Just as my lips brushed against hers I heard the screen door slam open and we jerked apart.

"Who wants hot dogs?" Simon yelled cheerfully with ketchup in one hand and a pair of cooking tongs in the other.

Both of us just stared at Simon, red in the face, while we tried to catch our breaths.

He gave as a confused look before backing away, "On second thought, I'll just get you lemonade. You two look like you could use a cold drink."

It was only after he left that we started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello darlings!**

**So, I deeply apologize for this crappy chapter. I honestly didn't know what to write about since I couldn't write about the proposal anymore. So...this came out. I dunno, I feel like it's not that good of a chapter since the chapters don't seem original anymore. I feel like I'm writing the same thing. I dunno it's late and I wanted to update today. I guess I was already feeling nostalgic about summer since School starts tomorrow! Gah! How did that happen?**

**Anyways, so updates will be a bit more infrequent now that school (and band) has started and also my FP story, Tug of War (TOW), is my main focus point now. **

**Fun Fact of the chapter: I wrote most of this chapter will listening to the Jonas Brother song "Burning Up". It was surprisingly helpful. Oh and of course I listened to the song the beginning lyric was from.  
><strong>**2nd Fun Fact of the chapter: This is the first Hale/Kat chapter that I wrote on my new laptop. *cheers* I'm still getting used to it, but I prefer this to my old desktop.  
><strong>**3rd Fun fact of the chapter: It's 11:36 PM and I'm still up. School starts tomorrow. Oh what wonderful decision making on my part. XD.**

_**Review Challenge: Favorite part of Olympic closing ceremony? When does school start for you, and are you looking forward to it? What do you want to see in the next chapter (I'm slowly but surely getting through your prompts btw :P)?**_

**Thanks for reading as always! Oh and to those of you staying up late while reading this, get to sleep! :D  
><strong>**Pickles**

**P.S It's late XD. I pinky promise that I'll put the Hale/Kat playlist up on the next update. Curse you procrastination habits. **


	39. September 12

**Hale's POV**

I found her sitting on a sofa curled up in a blanket thrown over her lap haphazardly and a scrapbook open in her lap. Her black raven hair was like a curtain around her face, but I could hear her crying silently.

I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms, her small body shaking with the force of her sobs. Over the top of her head I could see the pictures of a petite women that looked like an older version of Kat.

We sat there in the dark with me holding on to her and stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort for a long time. I couldn't even tell you how many minutes had passed until Kat stopped crying.

Finally after an hour later she released me and took deep calming breaths to steady her voice.

"One day never goes by when I don't remember her," Kat finally whispered. All I could do was hold her face in my hands as if I could force away all of her unhappy emotions. As if I could catch her when she broke into a million pieces. It physically ached to see her so unhappy.

"It will get better," I promised my thumb running over her wet cheeks-trying to erase the pain along with her heartbreaking tears

I pulled her towards me and placed a tender kiss on her forehead and for the rest of the night we sat there remembering her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello. So I know this chapter was not what you were expecting. Frankly, neither was I. Now before I get into the details of everything I'm going to let you know that this will be a long author's note so you really don't have to read it if you don't want to. The next time I update it will be a proper chapter._

So this chapter is dedicated to both the victims of 9/11 and a girl in my class who committed suicide. She passed away today and was in my graduating class.

I didn't know her that well but I've seen her in the hallways since 6th grade. I've talked to her probably about 5 to 10 times in my entire life, and I never would have guessed that she would do this. The thing I remember the most about her, is her laugh. I don't know the exact details leading up to her death but bullying seems to be a proponent. Whether or not she was bullied I just want to take a minute to say please be aware of what you say to others. I know this seems like common sense but sometimes even when you're joking around it can be hurtful. Be kind to others, care for each other, and always be respectful to everyone. And even if you ALREADY do that, then be the one to stop bullying. If you see someone else making fun of someone then be the one to end it.

On another note, if you are feeling depressed or suicidal please please _please_ get some help. Talk to a friend, a school counselor, a close relative just_ talk to someone_. If you're going through a rough time please know that it DOES get better. Things will change and you are never_ ever_ alone. If the girl would have seen how many people at school were affected by her passing, I feel like she wouldn't have taken her life.

Rest in peace A. P and the victims of 9/11.

And to anyone who has ever experienced losing a loved one my heart goes out to you.


	40. Autumn

**Hale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>She's like cold coffee in the morning<br>I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke  
>She'll make me shiver without warning<br>And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_

And you can stay with me forever

_~Cold Coffee, Ed Sheeran (song)_

* * *

><p>"That's half?" I teased while Kat frowned at me. Her black locks trailed in a soft curls down her shoulders, tucked under an adorable winter knit hat.<p>

"You said you didn't want that much," Kat argued petulantly, while she dug her fork into our slice of cheesecake. I watched her eat it with a look of contentment on her face.

It was a blustery autumn day and the gusty wind warned of the coming winter. Crumpled leaves lined the streets adding brilliant colors of red, orange, and yellow to the boring black concrete.

I sipped my warm mug of coffee, feeling the bitter taste warm me from the inside out. For once I felt completely and utterly comfortable with my current surroundings.

Kat's brow crinkled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

And I smiled at her, and leaned forward opening my mouth widely. She rolled her eyes, but picked up the fork nevertheless, and fed me some cheesecake.

I grinned at her exasperated expression. For the next leisurely hour or so we sat there all bundled up talking about nothing at all while the sky slowly dimmed to a soft blue and lavender.

"Let's go," I whispered as I drained the last bit of my coffee and stood up. Kat got up and I curled my arm around her petite body in such a way that we managed to fit each other perfectly. We were two separate halves of a whole.

She shivered and rested her head on my shoulder - seeking out my warmth and I shrugged out of my own coat so I could sling it around her.

She gave me a thankful smile and paused so I could button her up. My fingers skimmed her chin as I did the top button.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I whispered back and leaned in for the second time that night, and kissed her nose. She wrinkled her nose and let out a small giggle before tugging on my shirt and pulling me in for a proper kiss.

I didn't resist and was met with her gentle, soft lips kissing my own. She was much sweeter than my cup of coffee, and warmed me up the same way. When we pulled away her usually pale cheeks were rosy and she gave me a small smile before we started walking once more.

Leaves crunched beneath our feet as the night descended upon us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another long A/N, skip to the bottom to see the Hale/Kat playlist (ha, do you remember that?). **

_So...40 chapters? A little more than 500 reviews? I'm in shock, and I know most people wait to do all this reflection stuff until maybe their 50th chapter but now just felt like the right time..._

_When I started this fic. I was really just a beginner in all things FF. I never would have guessed that I'd write so much and spend so much time on these chapters. This story in particular is like my baby. It has helped me so much with exploring characterization and finding my own sort of writing style. And the reception I got from doing something so unoriginal like writing a story in a different character's POV is amazing. I've loved hearing from all of you that have ever reviewed and even though I don't always respond I've always appreciated the support. _

_Another funny thing about this fic is that I made some really good FF friends through this. One of them being Official Scroll Keeper who has been an amazing supporter through all of my stories and writing endeavors. If you're reading this OSK...well thank you so much :) You're amazing and I wish I could give you a hug. I hope you're __having an amazing time in college._

_Another is Sakura Martinez who has also been an amazing supporter. I've loved hearing her reviews and talking to her. She's also the one who has designed all of my fabulous book covers that I love so dearly. If you're reading this then I hope you're having a fantastic time darling. I have yet to read your book but I will soon! _

_As for the future? Well, I've been debating the future of this story. It's been a wonderful run and I've loved writing this long collection of one-shots. It's incredibly freeing when you don't have a plot that you're tied to. Every time I sit down to write a chapter it's like a new adventure. What's going to pop up into my head next? But lately my inspiration has been thin and my motivation scattered. I'm waiting eagerly for Ms. Ally Carter to release Perfect Scoundrels so I can have some new material and more Hale to work with. So until then, nothing is definite. I'm sorry, however about the long wait in between chapters. _My parents have been on my case about grades and schoolwork and band eats up all my time. Not to mention I'm focused on my Fiction Press story, so my FF acount hasn't gotten much love recently.__

_So...can you tell that I'm ready for autumn/winter? Gosh, where I live it's still summer and I'm so looking forward to replace my shorts with sweatpants and trade my short-sleeve shirts for sweaters. It is getting a bit colder and crisper but by the afternoon it's like a regular August day. What's the weather like where you live? My favorite season alternates regularly between summer and winter. By the end of summer I'm eagerly waiting for winter and the same goes for the end of winter._

_ If any of you are wondering how I (or anyone at my school) is doing after Sept. 12 it's been...well, going. Life continued but we did wear teal in honor of her on the Friday after her passing. I hope all of you are well. _

* * *

><p><strong>And without further ado...The Unofficial HaleKat Playlist compiled by you lovely reviewers (in order):**

1. **Breathe by Taylor Swift** (submitted by Sasha. "You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand".)

2.** Tonight, Not Again by Jason Mraz** (submitted by me: because I feel like it really does capture Hale and all of his turbulent emotions when Kat leaves him to go off and do her thing. Poor guy.)

3. **The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script** (submitted by clarinetto14: because Hale always waits/comes back for Kat...)

4.** Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol** (submitted by Ripplerose: I think this would work because Hale just wants to be with Kat, he just wants to stay with her, and he wants her to notice that.)

5.** If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield** (submitted by Ripplerose: I think this because if makes me think of Kat and Hale's past and present relationship as well as their thoughts on the future of the nature of their dating.)

6. **Gracious by Ben Howard** (submitted by me: because it portrays Kat's elusive nature especially with the line "Gracious goes the ghost of you...")

7. **What I Wanted to Say by Colbie Caillat** (submitted by Sakura Martinez: Kat. Kat likes to leave. She likes to keep her feelings (as well as things) to herself and can, like, have a million things she could say (especially to Hale) and, as we all know, Hale can see right through her. This song makes me think of Kat.)

8.** I'd Lie by Taylor Swift** (submitted by both Sasha and Taylorxx "And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.")

9. **You Don't Know Her Like I Do by Brantley Gilbert** (submitted by The One You Never Suspected "You don't know we've been through / That girl's my best friend...")

10. **If You're Leavin' by Glorianna** (submitted by Sakura Martinez: Another song I'd like to think as a soundtrack to whenever Hale & Kat are arguing, especially with regards to Kat leaving.)

11. **Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato** (submitted by clarinetto14: because it seems like Kat is scared of getting involved with Hale.)

12.** My Immortal by Evanescence** (submitted by ISpyANinjaAndItsMe "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears / And I held your hand through all of these years".)

13. **Amazed by Lonestar** (submitted by The One You Never Suspected "I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes".)

All things followed by quotations are song lyrics and the rest are reasons why reviewers chose their respective songs. The Unnofficial Kat/Hale Playlist is available on Youtube under my username: AMessofPickles (minus #13 because the darn thing wouldn't work in a playlist).

Thank you, again, to every single one of you that has read this story. I appreciate it so much. I hope you have an amazing week!  
>Pickles<p> 


	41. Christmas Presents

**Hale's POV**

You could say that I was a man on a mission. I prowled the halls like a silent cat, checking every corner, and staring too long in the shadows waiting for _her_ to come out and catch me.

Why?

Because I was determined to figure out where Kat hid my Christmas present. There was a childlike curiosity held within me as I crept along the corridors, my foosteps sinking silently into the old carpets.

Finally I found the closet I was looking for and I eagerly closed my hand around the doornob.

As soon as I tried opening it a couple of inches a hand shot out and closed the door.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed in there," said a voice from behind me.

I spun around, completely unsurprised that she managed to sneak up behind me without me noticing. Like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar I smiled wanly at her.

"And when has that ever stopped me?" I asked with mock politeness. Kat looked slightly disgruntled. Her checkered pajamas were rumpled and her black hair was untamed around her shoulders, spilling down her back like ink. Her blue eyes seemed luminescent in the dark as she regarded me unhappily.

"Your not allowed to peek," she chided, while she pushed me away from the door. Her body guarded the entrance now that she was sandwiched between the door and I.

"But-"

"No."

"Kat! C'mon-"

"Go back to sleep, Hale."

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" I requested innocently, while pointing at my lips.

Kat rolled her eyes, but leaned into me nonetheless, and I accepted her kiss eagerly. My hands traveled along the topography of her body. I lingered on the hills of her hips and traced the terrains on her back.

Her mouth opened into a silent gasp and I took time exploring and touring the region of her mouth. My fingers threaded through her hair, letting silky strands run through my fingers like individual flowing creeks and rivers. I pulled her flush against me, running my thumbs across the map of her veins that eventually led to her heart that was beating against mine in perfect rhythm. My tongue traced her lips gently, and we unconsciously moved to lean against the door.

And without a second thought, my hand moved to reach for the doornob, and we both fell in a tangled heap in the closet among gift wrap, ribbons, and winter coats.

For an excellent thief, Kat was really never the best hider.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow! An update? *Gasps* It can't be!  
>Yes, I know it's surprising but I am alive. Life's been crazy and FF has been taking a backseat in my life. But I'm planning to tie up all the loose ends this Christmas. I plan to finally finish all my uncompleted stories and try to keep this one alive as well XD. I'm so sorry for my absence! I was in New York for Thanksgiving, and between Christmas craziness and finals I never got around to updating.<br>A thousand apologies and I hope all of you are well and having a fantastic Christmas. Longer one-shots to come!_

_Pickles_

_P.S To those of you near Newtown Conneticut (or have been in some way affected by the tragedy) my heart goes out to you. I wanted to do something as a tribute/ acknowledging it, but once again I was crazy busy and nothing seemed quite enough. _

* * *

><p><em><em>BTW have you all heard the <strong>news? <strong>Ally Carter is releasing a novella called Double Crossed! It's a crossover between her two series: Heist Society and the Gallagher Girls series! I'm so excited!  
><em>_

__**Double Crossed summary copied from Ally Carter's website. I do not own anything:**  
><em>_

_Macey McHenry—Glamorous society girl or spy-in-training?_

_W.W. Hale V—Heir to an American dynasty or master thief?_

_There are two sides to every coin. Whether these two can work together is a tossup_.

_Born into privilege, Macey and Hale are experts at mingling with the upper class. But even if they've never raised an eyebrow at the glitz, neither teenager has ever felt at home with the glamour._

_When Macey and Hale meet at a society gala, the party takes a dangerous turn. Suddenly they're at the center of a hostage situation, and it's up to them to stop the thugs from becoming hostile. Will Macey's spy skills and Hale's con-man ways be enough to outsmart a ruthless gang? Or will they have to seek out the ultimate inside girl to help?_

_The worlds of Heist Society and the Gallagher Girls collide in Ally Carter's fast-paced, high-stakes and tantalizing new story. Get a behind the scenes glimpse as Ally delivers an irresistible thriller that is full of her signature style and savvy twists._

_**Double Crossed will be available online for free at thegallagheracademy (.dot.) com. Coming out on January 22, 2012!**_

_So excited soexcited. :D_


	42. Darling, I Love You

**Hale's**_** POV**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter dedicated to: <em>WatchTheMemoriesFade _and_ raisa864. _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>In your heart in your head in your<br>__arms in your bed under your skin_

_Til there's no way to know where_

_you end and where I begin_

_~Fade Into You, Nashville Cast (song)_

* * *

><p>There was a time when you would walk into the room and all eyes would automatically gravitate towards you. You, with your poised body, sinful smirk, and sad eyes that held galaxies and constellations in the color of your irises. You were detrimental to my health right from the beginning.<p>

I was a lost cause the minute I laid my eyes on you.

I don't even know what I was doing that night when I followed you into the shadows of your world. Perhaps I was a bit too tipsy; a bit too sleepy; a bit too scattered like miniscule iron fillings. Darling, you were my magnet.

I followed you despite the risks. Despite everything.

And instead of brushing me off, you allowed me to stroll into your life. You taught me how to con my way through it all, and I taught you how to trust people. I think you were a little lonely like me, and maybe that's why we got along so well.

Somewhere along the way I fell into your heart and you in mine. You rented out a space in between the atriums of my heart. At some point you became a permanent resident there.

And once I realized that, you became even more treacherous to me.

But I was addicted to you in every sense of the word. The touch of your pale shivering skin had me shaking from delirium. Kissing you was my own ecstasy. I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to.

You had me in a cast iron grip and didn't even know it.

And even now my head is filled with hummingbirds whenever I'm around you. Sometimes I feel like I swallowed grenades that are programmed to burst whenever you look at me with that sly grin.

Where you even aware of my slow descent into hysteria?

Because that's what this is: insanity.

Dear, I care more about your health than my own. My body is so attuned to yours that when you enter a room I know instinctively. And at night I peek into your room just to make sure your there and haven't left me.

Is this just an elaborate con, love?

Were you stringing me on like a kite during a blustery autumn day? Were you aware that I couldn't take my eyes off of you on that December night?

If it is a con then you fooled me well.

I can't help it...

Kat, I love you.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So...not a very timely update but hey it's an update! I hope you enjoyed this little piece, it was very fun to write. Inspiration from a tumblr called writingsforwinter. Happy New Year as well to everyone I hope you all have a lovely 2013. Oh! And I accidentally forgot a review challenge last time so here it is: **Favorite memory from 2012? New Year's resolutions? Favorite TV show (because I want to watch something new :P)?**_

_All right darlings, have a wonderful time next week,  
>Pickles<em>


End file.
